


Longbottom Rising

by thefantasygoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess
Summary: The pressure is continuing to mount on poor Neville Longbottom as he enters his final year at Hogwarts.No longer a child, Neville is caught lingering in between the ending stages of adolescence and the beginning of his pending manhood.Will this young Wizard who was once thought to be a squib be able to once and for all prove his worth to society?Will he gain the respect and recognition as not only a true Gryffindor but a proper Wizard?Or will he be pulled under by the weight of his troubles?In order for Neville to accompany Harry in the fight against Voldemort, he has but one ultimate battle he must prevail in first- the one against himself.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this story way back in 2008- December of 2008. I probably started writing it long before then. The story was originally on fanfiction.net under the handle "MoodyJenny86"
> 
> I procrastinated. I had long periods of hiatus. I decided I put too much blood, sweat and tears into this to just let it go unfinished. To let it become abandoned and forgotten in the fanfiction graveyard. 
> 
> Also- I was using my laptop to write each chapter...now I just use my phone; which is so much more accessible and convenient and easier to update in a more timely manner. 
> 
> If you followed this story on ff.net originally- then welcome back. If you are a new reader then thank you for your interest.
> 
> I love reviews.
> 
> Also, this has been edited quite a bit. I have removed certain dialogue and added certain dialogue. Same premise though. 
> 
> Currently on ff.net there are 51 chapters. A lot, whew! I will post a few chapters a day and eventually begin writing the few remaining chapters to finally conclude this story. 
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Warning: This story will contain adult language, adult content, violence and sensitive subject matter. IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED you may not want to continue reading. Please, read at your own risk! You have been warned.
> 
> Author's Note: This is an AU fic which means that there are going to be some major characters who don't exist in J.K.'s world and also Dumbledore and Sirius among many other characters are still alive. 
> 
> I began writing this before Deathly Hallows came out so this is going to be pretty different from actual canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Neville Longbottom sighed and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. 

Wearing glasses had been a change for Neville. Madame Pomfrey confirmed that he needed glasses as the previous school term ended. 

He didn't get to pick them. His Gran did and she managed to find the most ancient looking pair in the shop. They were thick, black and a bit large for his face.

He tried to protest, but his Gran told him he looked sophisticated. She went on about how his father once wore a similar pair. 

As if Neville wasn't enough of a geek already! 

His fellow Gryffindors had yet to see him. He wondered what they would say or if they would even notice. 

The Sorting Hat burst into its loud and off-key opening song:

Quite some time ago, o'er a millennium in fact, 

Four of the greatest wizards and witches began deliberating with certain tact, 

An idea to establish the finest magical learning institution, 

Together we can carry on a whole new revolution, 

One that the Wizarding World has never before seen, 

But in order to do that, we must remain a team,

Hogwarts continues to grow more and more advanced with time, 

And to this very day it still is and aims to be at its utmost prime, 

I may seem old and worn with my stitching far from pretty, 

But listen closely children, for I am wise and witty, 

I know always what you are thinking and exactly what you seek, 

However, I forewarn you that my words are not always very meek, 

I may not look appealing and seem shriveled up with age, 

But put me on your head and with you I will engage, 

Your thoughts are safe with me and I will help you find, 

The House that best suits you for all your might and state of mind, 

Maybe you're a Gryffindor, where dwell the bravest of the brave, 

With insuperable courage, grit and a hero's heart of gold, surely meant to save,

Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff, which seats those who are faithful and sincere,

Open minds and a hard day's work will get you far, so please have no fear,

Ravenclaw is next, where those with intellect and inventiveness reside, 

Use your wisdom and good judgment and show it off with pride, 

Finally there's Slytherin, which contains those who are bold, sly and prevailing,

Just make sure your blood is pure, otherwise you will already be failing,

Dark times lie ahead and for this you need beware, 

A war is waging on and it is time for you to prepare, 

You will learn how to fight but only if you dare, 

There is no need to worry, for now you are safe here, 

So as soon as I am finished may you all clap and cheer, 

Here is to yet another delightful year, 

So now hold up your glasses for a toast and humor me with a grin, 

It is now finally time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin! 

The Sorting Hat finished and Neville looked up from his deluxe signed copy of Henchul Raven's 1001 Ways to Magically Improve Your Garden. 

He watched as the first years shuffled nervously to the front of the Great Hall. They were awaiting their turn to be placed into their respected Houses. 

They looked so small, so innocent and so clueless. Neville remembered when he was a first year. It seemed so long ago. He could cringe at how terrified and clumsy he was. 

Neville was a nuisance to almost everyone he crossed paths with. He was nothing more than a shadow; lurking behind his housemates. 

He was so desperate to be a part of the group, to feel wanted and needed; to belong. Neville tried too hard and only turned his peers off to him. He became a target to many, especially to Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. 

Surveying the swarm of first years he saw wide-eyed and terrified looking faces. He saw bright, round faces full of innocence. He saw tiny fingers nervously twirling hair and clutching tightly at robes. He saw nail biters and stumblers. He could see a little bit of himself in each of them. 

"Oy, Neville? That you?" Neville looked up to see Dean Thomas. Dean's charming and overtly masculine presence made Neville feel a million times smaller.

Dean stood just over six feet tall with broad, muscular shoulders. He had a goatee. 

Following closely behind Dean, was of course his best friend Seamus Finnegan. He was still the shortest boy in their dormitory but he grew a couple of inches and his body finally filled out. His usual shaggy, sandy brown hair was cut to a low buzz, which suited him. He had a hint of stubble. 

"When'd you get those?" Dean asked pointing to Neville's glasses. 

"A couple of months ago I s'pose…turns out my eyesight isn't so good." 

"That's a sad blow mate," replied Seamus giving him a one over. 

Neville felt his cheeks grow warm. He was overcome with the desire to sink into the floor and disappear. He put his book down and focused his attention on his two dorm mates. "So how was your summer then?" he asked them. 

"Great!" Seamus gloated. "Went on vacation to India; all the sights are amazing but nothing beats the lasses. Never in my life have I seen women so beautiful!" 

"I spent the whole summer with Ginny and her family," stated Dean, taking a bite out of a croissant.

Neville gave them both a small smile. His heart dropped. Neville had been pining for Ginny ever since she accepted his invitation to the Yule ball in his fourth year. 

He didn't know whether she accepted out of pity or because she couldn't have gone otherwise. It was most likely both. 

It didn't matter anyway. She ended up leaving the ball with Michael Corner. She went on to date him briefly. 

"That sounds lovely," replied Neville.

"What 'bout you mate?" asked Seamus through a mouthful of pumpkin pie. 

"My summer was pretty boring actually. I spruced up my garden a bit and helped Gran around the house with chores and such." 

Neville felt like such a loser. Seamus and Dean spent their summers in India and with Ginny Weasley. 

The only highlight of his summer had been his Mimbulus Mimbeltonia winning first place in the Local Lancashire Exotic Plant Competition and also meeting the Wizarding World's most famous herbologist, Henchul Raven at a book signing.

"Oy, Harry! Good to see you again. Ron, Hermione." Dean suddenly called out.

Neville slumped down further in his seat and quickly buried his face in his book.  


He tried to make it look as though he was deeply involved in it and that he had no other care in the world. Dean and Seamus chatted on with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was actually trying to decipher what he would say to them whenever they decided to acknowledge him.

He didn't want to muck things up and sound like a complete idiot like he normally did. He wished that he could come up with something exciting to say.

A few moments later Neville felt his book being gently pulled down. He looked up and saw himself face to face with Hermione.

Her usual bushy brown hair was swept up into a rather neat bun. Her skin had a lovely glow and her figure had developed nicely.

Neville realized he was staring so he quickly tore his eyes away.

Everyone had improved for the better, except himself.

"I nefer knewf you worf gwafsses Nefille," mumbled Ron through a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because he never did before and don't talk with your mouth full."

"Well..you see," began Neville. "I just got them a couple months ago. Gran wasn't too happy about me not having perfect vision and all but now I'm near blind without them."

"What've you been up to? Anything interesting?" Harry asked him.

Neville gave a taut chuckle.

"Oh no..nothing really. Just the same old routine..you know. Quite the bore."

'What a wonderful answer! That's the perfect way to get people to stay interested in a stupid buffoon such as yourself!'

Neville frowned. 

The voice in his head was getting meaner. 

The Sorting Hat had already bellowed out half of the first years' names but Neville wasn't paying any mind.

Everyone chattered and chuckled giddily about how fun their summers were. Neville didn't feel as though he fit into this sort of thing. They all had at least one person that they could confide in and partner up with in class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all had each other. Dean had Seamus and Lavender had Parvati; but Neville had never really had a best friend within Hogwarts. He didn't even have a best friend outside of Hogwarts. 

He supposed he had Trevor, but even Trevor couldn't stand to be around him for more than a couple of minutes at a time.

Neville snapped out of his daze to find Hermione watching him closely, her brow was wrinkled with concern.

"Neville are you alright? You've been quiet and you haven't touched any of the food.."

"Yeah yeah sure..I'm fine," he replied, forcing a tiny grin.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"I'm just uh tired is all. I think I may head to bed here in a bit."

"Bed?" Ron cut in looking toward Neville startled. "But it's not even eight!"

Neville felt another small blush creep up to his cheeks which grew even deeper when he saw that Ginny Weasley was approaching the table.

Neville held his breath and watched as she seemingly floated up the aisle. Apparently Neville wasn't the only boy watching. Almost all of the boys except for Ron stopped what they were doing and turned their heads.

Ginny's milky white skin had a healthy glow and her freckles, which Neville always found alluring, seemed to stand out more than ever. Her soft brown eyes were twinkling with mystery and ferocity.

But her hair..it was like a long veil of fire. 

Neville felt like a creep, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his hands through her hair. 

He watched as Ginny gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and sat down beside him.

Neville reopened his book and buried himself in it.

Dean Thomas. Popular. Good looking. Good student. Quidditch team captain and most importantly he was dating Ginny Weasley.

Right now, Neville would just about trade places with any other wizard at Hogwarts; well except for Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Sadly Neville just didn't like himself.

He heard stories of his parents' years at Hogwarts and his father had been very popular and his mother had been very intelligent and outspoken. He wished that he could be more like his parents but he never would be. Neville was finally starting to come to terms with this.

Neville was nothing special. Nothing about him stood out. He was practically a squib who got lost in the background and quickly faded from memory.

"Hello Neville."

Neville poked his head up from his book to see Ginny's smiling face.

"'Hey Ginny."

"I see you've got glasses now."

"Yep."

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Fine. How was yours?"

"It was alright," she replied, taking a bite of Dean's croissant. 

"I read in the Daily Prophet that your Mimbulus Mimbeltonia won first place at the Exotic Plant Competition in Lancashire. That's great Neville."

Neville blushed and uttered a quick, unintelligible thanks.

"So," began Ginny, "are you excited about this being your last year then?"

"Yes. Quite excited actually."

Ginny smirked.

"C'mon Gin. We need to uh talk..about quidditch try outs," replied Dean suddenly.

"Bye guys. Bye Neville," uttered Ginny as she gave her fellow Gryffindors a cheeky grin, allowing Dean to escort her away.

"Quidditch my arse! They've got plenty of time for that," mumbled Seamus to no one in particular.

Neville looked up to see what the others were talking about when he noticed that Harry had also been staring at the open doors longingly, where Ginny had just exited. 

"Oy Harry!" Ron began, waving a hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me? I said who do you think they got as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Neville looked up at the staff table and noticed that the spot normally reserved for the Dark Arts Professor was empty. Maybe they wouldn't be having it this year.

The Sorting Hat sang its closing song and Professor Dumbledore proceeded to stand up and walk to the podium. He took his wand and placed it against his throat so that his voice would be amplified.

"Students, students! Welcome to another glorious year at Hogwarts! May you now show your support by giving a warm Hogwarts welcome to your newest housemates."

Everyone stood up and began to clap as the first years quickly scampered to their House tables. As soon as the clapping died down and everyone was seated, Dumbledore continued.

"As you may have noticed we are missing a staff member this evening but he should be joining us here shortly. Your newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is highly respected and overly qualified for this position but never the less I ask you all to make sure he feels right at home…"

Professor Snape's lip curled and his dark eyes were flashing.

"He is a world renowned Auror who has participated in the capture of hundreds of the most dangerous criminals and Death Eaters known to the wizarding world. He has traveled all over training wizards and witches of all ages and we are delighted to be having him join our teaching staff. Ah and here he is now, not a moment too soon."

The students grew silent as the sound of doors slamming and then footsteps filled the air. A tall and thin man wearing a torn and billowy black dress robe entered. Dumbledore walked over and immediately embraced the man. He placed both of his hands on the man's shoulders in a fatherly gesture. 

They talked quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes longer and Dumbledore finally led him to the empty seat.

The man had dark brown hair which was graying at the temples. It was in dire need of a cut. He had a thick, scruffy graying beard. He wore glasses and had dark brown eyes with shadows underneath. Although he appeared haggard, he was a very nice looking man.

Neville stared harder at the Professor and was stricken with a sudden realization. He knew this man. Neville's heart began to pound in his chest as he studied the man more closely.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned around to face Neville at the same time with wide eyes.

"Neville.." began Ron, looking back and forth between the new Professor and Neville. "Doesn't he kind of look like.."

"My dad." Neville finished in a whisper.

He felt like he was going to be sick. His head was spinning. This had to be some sort of a mistake. His father was insane! He and Neville's mother had been residents at St. Mungo's for the past sixteen years.

As soon as the new Professor finished with his brief introduction, things settled back down and returned to normal. All except for Neville that is.

So many thoughts and questions raced through his mind. He suddenly felt very ill. He felt as if the Great Hall was closing in on him. 

"I've got to go," he mumbled as he hurried out before anyone could question him.

The stunned trio turned to look up at their new Professor who had his eyes planted on Neville as he swiftly fled away.

Neville rushed up the stairs to the dormitory and flung himself over the toilet. He held onto the bowl with a tight grip and let everything come up in one big heave.

He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead and fell back against the wall, completely exhausted.

'You're losing it Longbottom..just like dear old Mum and Dad!'

The voice taunted him. 

Neville was in a place right now where he didn't even know what was real and what wasn't.

He thought he was done getting sick but he could still feel a heaviness sitting in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it one bit.

He heaved a couple of more times. He was so preoccupied he forgot that he left the door wide open and didn't even hear when Dean knocked on it.

"You alright there mate?"

Neville looked up at Dean. His normally pleasant face was twisted up with worry.

"Yeah..I'm fine..just got a bit queasy."

"If you need anything Ginny and I are down in the common room."

"Thanks," Neville managed to reply.

He flushed the toilet and stood up to wash his face, brush his teeth and put on his pajamas.

He turned off the lights and slid into bed. Neville couldn't keep his eyes open and within minutes he drifted off to sleep.

\----

He woke up later that night just after one a.m. He grabbed his wand from underneath of his pillow.

"Lumos." He whispered holding it out in front of him.

Everyone was sleeping soundly but when Neville turned his wand to Dean's bed he found that it was empty.

Neville climbed out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. He would sit and read some more of his book until he grew sleepy again.

He sat in front of the fireplace and began to read.

About a half hour passed when he heard the Fat Lady grant someone entrance.

Neville poked his head up from behind the chair to see Dean stalking in.

"Neville you startled me."

"Dean." Neville nodded.

"What're you doin' up so late?"

"I just woke up a little bit ago..couldn't get back to sleep."

"I see," replied Dean.

Neville hoped that Dean would let slip where he had been or at least clarify that he hadn't been with Ginny.

"Right then," began Dean. "I'm off to bed. See you in the mornin'."

"'Night." Neville called after him.

Neville looked down at his pocket watch.

It was one forty-five a.m.

It became harder for him to keep his eyes open. His lids were growing heavy and his head kept bobbing up and down. He closed his book and walked over to the couch. He laid down and instantly fell asleep the moment his head touched the cushion.

\----

Author's Note: Sorry if that was a boring start but I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Rivalry

Neville awoke to someone shaking him.

"Neville wake up! You're going to be late!"

He opened his eyes and was alarmed when he couldn't see a thing. There was a blurry figure looming over him, which he knew was Hermione.

Neville sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are my..I seem to have lost my-"

"They're on top of the mantle. I knew you'd misplace them so I put your glasses up there for safe keeping. Now hurry up and get dressed! Everyone else is already having breakfast; which you must be starved since you didn't eat any dinner last night."

Neville walked to the mantle and put on his glasses. He went upstairs and got dressed but funnily enough he wasn't feeling very hungry.

In fact, he hadn't had much of an appetite at all lately. Before school started the amount of food he had been consuming reduced dramatically.

He no longer felt the need to stuff his face with everything in sight until he was so full that he had to undo the top button of his trousers; to make room for his bulging stomach.

His weight loss had been rather unnoticeable to him and it seemed others agreed, considering no one other than his Gran mentioned anything to him about his thinner figure. 

Although it was noticable. He lost somewhere around thirty pounds.

Neville's Gran praised him daily and encouraged him to keep up with this profoundly unexpected lifestyle change. The pounds continued to drop and she was visibly overjoyed to see that her grandson had finally whipped himself into shape; after seventeen years of being on the heavier side.

"A Longbottom should always look their best," was one of her favorite sayings.

For the second time in his life his Gran had been proud of him. The first time being when he participated in the battle at the Department of Mysteries his fifth year. But the praise never lasted long.

Eventually she stopped with the compliments and went back to her typical, overbearing self in no time.

For example, during meal times when she noticed that Neville was piling a little bit more food on his plate than what he had grown accustomed to, she would glance down her long nose at him disapprovingly. 

If even the thought of reaching for another biscuit or helping himself to a second serving crossed his mind; she would tsk and sigh and interrogate him endlessly.

"Are you sure you want to do that dear? You've shown so much dedication and constraint over these past few months and have finally lost all of that unnecessary weight."

"And now, when comes a moment of weakness are you so willing to just throw all of that hard work away as if it means nothing? What would your parents say boy?"

Then she would let out a low sigh and stare unblinkingly at her grandson before getting into some long-winded lecture about continuing to make good choices.

Neville looked down at his pocket watch. Since there were only five minutes left for breakfast he decided to skip it. For once food was the last thing on his mind.

He walked down to the common room and sat down until he realized that Trevor was missing.

"Oy Trevor? Where are you?"

He went back up to the dorms and searched everywhere but there was no sign of him.

"Great, just great," he mumbled.

"What's great?"

"Hey Harry. I was just uh looking for Trevor. I seem to have lost him again."

"Don't worry mate, he'll show up sooner or later like he always does. We missed you at breakfast. If you hurry there's still time to grab a bite."

"I know. I wasn't hungry."

"You ready for potions?"

Neville groaned.

"When have I ever been ready for potions?"

"C'mon, we don't want to be late. The last thing we need is a detention from Snape on the very first day of class."

Neville followed Harry to potions and took a seat next to Dean and Seamus.

Hermione turned around to face Neville.

"Why didn't you come to breakfast?" she hissed.

"Wasn't hungry."

"But-"

"Silence! Open your textbooks to page five hundred and eighty three. This is advanced potions; and all of you here should be able to brew the simplest of potions on command within minutes..with the exception of a select few.." drawled Snape, as his black eyes immediately scanned the room to settle on Neville.

Neville blushed furiously and sunk down into his seat, hanging his head to avoid Snape's glare. He held his breath.

This was going to be a long day.

\----

The day was half over and Neville was in the common room working on homework.

He was enjoying the peace and quiet until the Fat Lady granted someone entrance.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of red. Neville looked up from his work and sure enough it was the unmistakable red hair of a Weasley.

Ginny to be exact.

Neville's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Hi Neville. How are you?"

"I'm fine…you?"

"I'm doing good. Listen I've got something for you."

Ginny advanced toward him with both hands behind her back, grinning ear to ear.

Neville was surprised at how short Ginny was or rather how tall he'd become.

"Pick one," she said.

"Uhhh…that one," he replied pointing to her left.

Ginny brought her left hand forward with Trevor.

"Trevor! Where'd you find him?"

Ginny giggled and gently placed Trevor into Neville's outstretched hands.

"He was hopping around the corridors like mad this afternoon. He must have been hungry. It looked like he was on his way to the kitchen."

"Thanks, I've been looking for him all day."

They both stood in silence.

'Say something you idiot!'

Neville wanted so badly to say something to her. He wanted to keep a conversation going and for things to not be awkward. It was proving to be very difficult. It was rare for him to be around Ginny when she was by herself; and now was the perfect time to strike up a good, meaningful conversation.

Ginny stood in front of Neville, staring past him. She began to rock back and forth on her heels.

"So…" she began.

"Uhhh..how are your classes going so far?" he mumbled.

'You idiot! What a dumb question! It's the first day of class!' Taunted the voice. 

Ginny's face brightened and she looked at Neville.

"Good. How about yours?"

"Alright I s'pose."

"Yeah so Dean is going to be helping me recruit new members for the quidditch team soon…you should try out."

Neville snorted.

"Me?" Neville replied pointing to himself. "On the quidditch team? Ha! Ginny you must be joking..that would be a complete disaster. A lot could be explained just from my first flying lesson but you had the great fortune of missing that..."

Ginny giggled.

"Well..it got around to me eventually."

Neville mentally cursed Ron for telling her about it.

"Besides," Neville continued. "I'm not very uh gifted in the athletics department."

Ginny frowned.

"But how would you know unless you tried?"

"Trust me Ginny. I know. Plus I'm not exactly you know..in the err..best…necessary physical shape required to play."

Ginny narrowed her eyes on him.

"Bollocks! You are in fine shape Neville. You've lost a ton of weight."

"I don't know Ginny. We'll see…"

Ginny grinned and pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

"Great! Try outs begin next week."

Neville unfolded it. It was a flier for quidditch try outs.

"I've got to go. Dean and I are going to study. See you later."

'Well at least you talked to her for more than just a couple of seconds.' He thought to himself.

Neville went back to his homework and had gotten about two and half pages written when he was interrupted by yelling.

Neville flinched as the common room door slammed shut and the Fat Lady cursed loudly.

"Oh no! You don't need me Ron! Why don't you go find Lavender so you two can continue sucking each other's faces off in front of everyone!"

"Why are you so bitter all of a sudden eh? Sometimes I think you seem to forget that if it weren't for Harry and me taking you in during our first year, you wouldn't even have any friends!"

Hermione gasped and spun around, moving closer toward Ron until their noses were practically touching.

"I CAN NOT believe you just said that! How dare you! Are you suggesting that I was the charitable profit of the week or something? I can't believe you Ron! You just don't get it!"

"I don't get what?"

"ANYTHING! You are just blind…just absolutely pathetic! Leave me alone. Go on! Have fun wasting brain cells because that is EXACTLY what happens every time you snog Lavender Brown..or should I say, Lav-lav…"

"Hey, don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

Neville squeezed his eyes shut and waited for them to leave but they didn't.

Ron and Hermione were both his mates but their infinite squabbles had to stop. They had argued through most of last year and he hoped that this year wouldn't be a repeat. It was giving him major headaches.

He put his quill down and turned around to face the bickering duo.

Suddenly they stopped shouting at each other and turned to face Neville.

Ron's face began to turn as red as his hair.

"Sorry mate..we didn't see you there…"

"It's alright…" replied Neville softly.

Hermione turned her back on Ron and sat down next to Neville.

"So that's it then? You're just going to ignore me now? Real mature Hermione."

"What are you up to Neville?" asked Hermione rather loudly, considering she was sitting right next to him.

Neville squirmed and gave her a weird look.

"Charms essay…" he replied quietly.

"Need any help with it? I already finished mine."

"Uhhh…"

"I can proof-read what you have so far if you like."

"You know what Hermione…" began Ron, who was clearly not ready to give up. "I think you need to find yourself someone special. It'll be good for you you know. Then maybe you'll stop being so crabby all the time.." Ron continued "and quit taking your frustrations out on me and Lavender."

Neville made a quick side glance at Hermione and saw that while she looked rather calm her hands told a different story. One hand was clenched into a fist so tight her knuckles were turning white; and the other hand had such a strong hold on one of Neville's quill's that it snapped clean in half like a twig.

"You always manage to find a way to bring Lavender into everything don't you Ron?"

"Just admit it Hermione. You're obviously jealous of what Lavender and I have…"

"JEALOUS? HA!" Hermione jumped up and turned to face Ron. 

"You think I'm jealous of you and Lavender? That's the funniest thing you've ever said Ron! And for your information I've already found someone...not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah? Who then? Haven't seen you with anyone."

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped.

"Because if you don't then what reason do I have to believe you?"

Hermione turned her back to Ron and sat down.

"Is it Krum?" he questioned. "Have you two been writing each other again?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not Ron and it's none of your concern. Just because I choose not to flaunt my personal life in front of everyone doesn't mean that nothing interesting is going on in it. I know the truth and that's all that matters."

Neville glanced at Ron who was standing tall, tapping one foot against the floor with both hands on his hips. 

Ron was staring at the back of Hermione's head with his mouth slightly agape.

"Well good..because I don't believe you."

"Alright then..that's fine. Why don't you run along now Ronald. Neville and I are busy."

Neville was about to respond with 'We are?' but Hermione quickly shot him a look which kept him quiet.

Neville expected to hear angry footsteps retreating out of the common room but Ron continued to stand his ground.

"So then who exactly is this someone? It is Krum isn't it?"

"I thought we've already established that you don't believe me so I don't see any need to let this drag out."

"I'm just curious," replied Ron.

"Go on Ron. You don't want to keep Lav-lav waiting."

Apparently that had been the last straw for Ron because after letting out a low growl he finally stormed out of the common room in defeat.

Hermione slouched down and released her breath.

"Whew! Gosh he can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes. Sorry about all that and thanks for being so patient."

"It's alright, Hermione," Neville replied. "I understand."

"Let me read what you've got so far. Do you mind?"

"Uh..no go on ahead. I have to warn you though…it's ummm not my best work. I'm just aiming to get by."

Hermione picked up his essay and began to read it. Neville stared into the empty fireplace, wondering how many mistakes she had already come across.

'She thinks it's complete rubbish…but that's to be expected. After all, what more can you expect from a near squib?'

Neville was used to hearing this voice inside his head. This voice told him on a regular basis what a failure he was and how pathetic he was. While never forgetting to add that he was ugly, fat, stupid and worthless. 

He used to try to ignore the voice but it never worked. The voice was too powerful.

"Neville," began Hermione, setting his essay down. "This is excellent. You're off to a really great start so far."

"Really?" replied Neville rather surprised. "How many mistakes are there?"

"None."

"Hermione maybe you ought to read it again…"

"Maybe you ought to quit underestimating your abilities Neville. You never give yourself any credit. There is a lot more to you than you will ever know."

"Errr…thanks?"

"Listen Neville. I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"'About what?"

"I don't want this to seem weird or anything but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well..this is rather embarrassing and you don't have to do it but I thought maybe I could just run it by you first?"

"Uh alright…"

Hermione took a deep breath and focused her eyes anywhere but Neville.

Neville was growing more anxious to hear what she was going to ask of him; because whatever it was he didn't think it would be anything simple. He had never seen her this visibly nervous before, especially around him.

"Okay...I was wondering if maybe we could you know- pretend to be…together?" 

Hermione paused to sneak a quick glance at Neville and continued.

"I just want to do it to rattle Ron's cage a little bit."

Neville could do nothing but stare at Hermione with his mouth open like a complete idiot. 

When Neville finally got over the initial shock he spoke.

"So…you want to pretend that you're dating me…to mess with Ron? Hermione this doesn't really sound like something you would normally do."

Hermione's cheeks began to flush.

"I know but I'm just so tired of him making comments about my personal life. Maybe this'll teach him a thing or two you know?"

"Well Hermione I'd really like to help you out but-"

"But what?"

"It's just- I don't think that I'm necessarily the right person to be asking. I mean I'm just not really boyfriend material and-"

"Not boyfriend material?" interrupted Hermione, looking slightly taken aback and raising her eyebrows. 

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just…I've never even been in a real relationship before and I wouldn't know the first thing on how to act or anything and I just honestly don't think I'm-"

He sighed.

"I just think you could find someone better. Why don't you ask Harry or Seamus?"

"Neville..you are the first and only person I have decided to ask so if you don't want to do this then I'm just going to forget it. I haven't been in a real relationship either but honestly what all can there be to it? A little hand holding here and there, some flirting…" 

Hermione paused briefly and let out a small cough before finishing the last part. 

"Touching…"

Neville's eyes got wide and Hermione blushed furiously.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. Won't people think we look a little ridiculous together? Hermione you're so smart and pretty and I'm just…well..me. I would make us a laughing stock."

Hermione let out a harsh laugh.

"What are you getting at? I'm certainly no prize trophy."

"Hermione that's not true. You're pretty. You always have been. All of the other guys know this as well."

Hermione stared hard at Neville for a few moments without saying anything.

"Neville have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Neville sighed.

"The last mirror I looked into told me that I was a lost cause and a dreadful sight."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Only you would manage to believe something a mirror told you. You really are too hard on yourself you know. You talk as if you are some kind of diseased mountain troll or something. There is nothing wrong with you Neville. All you need is to gain some confidence."

"Oh yeah, what would that get me?"

"Girls like boys with confidence."

"Yeah but girls don't notice me…even worse girls just don't like me."

"Nonsense. I've seen a couple of girls with their eyes on you lately."

"Yeah right," mumbled Neville. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No honest!"

"Right." Neville let out a sigh. "How long would we do this for?"

Hermione grinned and pulled Neville into a tight hug.

"Neville, thank you!"

"But just to let you know if this backfires then I had absolutely nothing to do with it."


	3. Deception

Thus as of the next morning Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger were 'officially' a couple. 

They chatted quietly amongst themselves in the corner of the common room all morning and then they escorted each other to breakfast.

They sat together in all of their classes and partnered up. They went to the library after lunch and now they were in the common room where they were supposed to be studying. Instead they spoke softly and Hermione kept giggling.

On the other side of the common room sat Ron and Harry who were involved in a game of exploding snap; only it was more like Harry was playing by himself since Ron wasn't paying any attention. He was losing because he couldn't stop stealing glimpses over at Neville and Hermione.

"Your turn…Ron?"

"What?"

Harry watched his best friend closely.

"Ron just give her time. She'll give in and talk to you eventually."

"What do you think those two are on about huh? Since when does Hermione ever spend that much time with Neville? Do you think she's tutoring him or something?"

"Haven't the slightest clue. Your turn."

Ron snorted.

"Look at her over there looking all smug. She is being so unreasonable. She's the one who started the whole thing in the first place. I refuse to apologize to her."

"Ron don't you think you're overreacting just a bit. It was just another one of your stupid little arguments. You have them all the time. Just forget about it and move on."

"Say Harry? Has Hermione mentioned anything to you about any sort of special someone that she might be seeing?"

"No not that I know of."

"Ha! So she was lying."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Yesterday I told Hermione that maybe it would be best for her if she found herself a boyfriend; because maybe then she would quit obsessing over me and Lavender. Then she got real upset and told me she already had one."

"Obsessing Ron? I'd say you are the one obsessing."

On the other side of the common room Hermione couldn't help but break into a wide grin. She had Ron right where she wanted him. She just knew that he was over there making a fuss.

Hermione rested both of her elbows on the table and leaned forward to whisper something into Neville's ear.

"This is just ridiculous! Hermione is acting so childish right now!" Ron muttered.

"Why? Because she's spending a little quality time with Neville? That makes her childish?"

"No, because she's avoiding me! She knows just how to push my buttons."

"Look Ron, do you want to continue playing or not because you've basically missed the last six turns and I've already won so…"

"Yeah, sure sure…oh look! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Harry followed Ron's gaze which led to Neville and Hermione. They were huddled very close together.

If anyone were to walk in right now their body language highly suggested that they were more than just friends. 

In fact, their body language seemed to suggest to Dean and Seamus that they were more than just friends.

"Whoa! Hubba, hubba! What's going on between those two?" asked Dean in a low whisper, motioning over to the other end of the common room.

"Absolutely nothing," shot Ron quickly. "They're just studying…or something."

Seamus grinned and then snickered.

"Sure studying…that's why Hermione is practically in Neville's lap."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Seamus.

"Would either of you two like a game of exploding snap? Ron here is too preoccupied at the moment to fully participate…"

"Sure Harry, we'll play," replied Seamus.

Dean and Seamus pulled up a couple of chairs and sat down.

Seamus looked at Ron and noticed that he had redirected his attention toward Neville and Hermione again.

"You know I'm not usually one to talk…"

Dean laughed.

"That is a lie...but please humor us.." 

Seamus ignored Dean and continued.

"They've been inseparable all day."

"So what are you saying Seamus? Are you saying you think that…no way! Not Neville and Hermione?" replied Dean.

Seamus put his hands up in defense.

"Hey now. I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying what I saw."

"Actually if you think about it it makes perfect sense." Dean reasoned. 

"What? What does? What makes perfect sense?" asked Ron, snapping his head toward Dean.

"Those two." Dean replied without looking up.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned further.

"It's not really all that much of a surprise. It just makes sense."

"Go on! Get on with it then!" replied Ron impatiently.

"What makes sense?" asked Ginny, grabbing a chair to sit next to her boyfriend.

Dean wrapped his arm around her and chuckled.

Without looking up from his cards Harry nonchalantly jerked his head toward Neville and Hermione, who were quickly becoming the talk of the common room.

"Oh…" Ginny replied blandly.

"You don't know what you're talking about Dean," muttered Ron.

"C'mon. It's no secret that Neville's fancied Hermione before…maybe she has just now finally decided to give the bloke a shot. They've never been in a relationship before and she's always helping him out in potions…"

"Which means nothing," retorted Ron.

"Hermione would help any of us in potions if we needed it though..and how do you know Neville's fancied Hermione?" asked Ginny, turning to Dean.

"Well it's kind of obvious and plus she was his first choice to ask to the Yule Ball."

Ginny let out an offensive squeak and stared hard at the floor.

"I thought I was his first choice…" she pouted.

"Why does it even matter anyway Ginny?" began Harry without looking up. "You ended up ditching him for Michael Corner later that night."

Ginny glared at him.

"I for one am happy for them."

They all turned their eyes to Seamus.

"What?" he continued, "I am…"

Ginny took another look toward Neville and Hermione. Their heads were now turned where you could catch only a slight glimpse of their grinning faces.

"This morning I saw them holding hands on their way to breakfast," stated Ginny.

Ron's head immediately snapped away from Neville and Hermione and his eyes were now planted on his little sister.

"Holding hands?" he questioned.

"Did I stutter?"

Lavender and Parvati entered.

"Won-won! There you are! I've been looking for you! I thought we were going to go for a walk?"

"Actually no Lavender." Ron practically shouted, at least loud enough to make sure Hermione could hear him.

"I've decided we should stay here," he finished, adding emphasis on the last part and drawing it out slowly.

"Oh," Lavender began with disappointment. "Well I was kind of hoping we could be…alone."

Ron abruptly stood up and walked over to Lavender. He took her by the hand and pulled her into a corner and began to snog her.

"Not again…" Ginny groaned.

Harry and the others began to snicker.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Seamus.

Every few minutes Ron would open one eye and peer over to see if Hermione took notice but she didn't. 

She and Neville continued to talk quietly amongst themselves as if there were no one else in the room.

A few minutes later Neville and Hermione stood up and walked out of the common room hand in hand, completely unscathed.

Ron tore himself away from Lavender as soon as they were gone.

"I need to get some fresh air. Let's go outside."

"But Won-won, you just said you wanted to stay here…"

"I changed my mind. Let's go."

As soon as Ron and Lavender were gone the remaining Gryffindors exchanged puzzled glances and continued on with their game.

\----

"Neville that was brilliant! I wish I could have seen the look on Ron's face the entire time!"

Neville and Hermione were in the Astronomy tower staring out over the school grounds.

"I really appreciate this Neville. You are such a good sport."

Neville chuckled softly.

"I imagine you would have done the same for me."

"Of course," she replied.

The wind had begun to pick up and Hermione began to shiver.

"Do you want my coat?"

"Oh no Neville..thank you but I couldn't possibly."

"Here you need it more than I do."

Neville pulled off his coat and draped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat down. Hermione was looking up at the sky and Neville as usual, was staring down at his feet.

"You know, Neville? You are going to make some lucky girl a wonderful boyfriend."

Neville blushed although it was hard to tell considering his cheeks were already tinged red from the cold. 

In fact, Neville was very cold at the moment but he tried not to let it show.

All he had on that was providing any pinch of warmth was an ugly, green, yellow and brown stocking cap and an old, flimsy gray sweater that his Gran had bought him years ago.

The sweater was a little too snug on him and Neville suddenly began to wonder what on earth had possessed him to wear it. He felt overwhelmingly self-conscious.

He stretched out his long legs and folded his arms across his seemingly protruding mid-section.

Although it wasn't protruding at all. 

"You're going to find a great girl one of these days Neville. One who is worthy and respectable of you; but you can't keep holding yourself off to the possibility of other girls just because…"

Neville closed his eyes and held up his hand to stop her.

"I know," he replied.

Hermione sighed and then continued.

"I know what you are going through. I know what it feels like to want to be with someone so much; only to have them be so taken with someone else...it hurts."

Neville turned toward Hermione and wrinkled his nose.

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

Hermione let out another prolonged sigh.

"Ginny…"

Neville appeared bowled over.

"W-what about her?"

"Neville I've seen the way you look at her. You've been looking at her the same way for the past three years now. Ginny's great and all but I don't think she even knows exactly what she wants right now."

Hermione continued.

"She has had more boyfriends than I have had Outstandings. My point is it's not good for you to- you know..stay hung up over her. It's not fair to you. You need to open yourself up to new possibilities. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Neville scoffed.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Oh Neville I mean- I just had a feeling…I care for Ginny but I also care for you and I would hate for you to get hurt or for there to be a misunderstanding…"

"Thanks Hermione but I am already very much aware of the fact that even if Ginny were single that the idea of her and I happening would be pretty much next to impossible. I-I think I'd have a slightly better chance at actually getting an Exceeds Expectations in advanced potions."

"Oh Neville…"

"Honestly though. Am I really that predictable? Do you think anyone else knows?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. Most of the time everyone else is too concerned with their own love lives to notice who has a crush on who."

"Good because if Dean ever found out he'd murder me in my sleep."

There was a long moment of silence and Hermione began to twiddle her fingers nervously.

"Neville I know this may seem a bit forward but have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Nope."

"Me either…well, Viktor Krum kissed me after the Yule ball but it wasn't like a real kiss..you know?"

"Right," replied Neville awkwardly, wondering where on earth this conversation could possibly be leading.

"Well would you want to maybe..have a go at it? Just to kind of see what it's like. I've always wanted to practice. This way we can both gain some experience for when we kiss other people. Oh for goodness sake! What am I saying? I'm so sorry Neville…"

Neville didn't say anything. Instead he continued to stare down at his shoes and go over what Hermione had just said to him.

'She has got to be kidding! Why on earth would she want to kiss you? No..why on earth would ANYONE want to kiss you?'

The voice shouted cruelly. 

"Listen. Let's just forget I said anything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that…"

Neville gave her a tiny smile.

Hermione let her head drop into her hands.

"I can not believe I actually said that out loud."

"It's okay, Hermione…"

"No it's not. I am so embarrassed right now," she groaned.

Neville awkwardly placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Really Hermione. It's fine. You have nothing to be embarrassed about; take it from someone who embarrasses himself all the time."

Hermione lifted her head back up to study Neville.

"Any girl would be crazy not to like you."

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder.

Neville wasn't sure of what he should do so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You are a good friend Neville. A good person and an exceptional wizard. I just wish that you could see that."

Hermione tilted her head up toward him. She could make out every tiny detail of his face.

His complexion was clear, unlike many of their more unfortunate peers who had blotchy faces full of acne. His face seemed to be glowing against the dark evening.

Neville had beautiful, long dark lashes and warm brown eyes that were hidden behind his large glasses. His nose was long and straight and at the moment, very red. It was dotted with freckles that spread all across his cheeks.

Compared to the other boys in their year Neville had such a young face. He was a little way behind the rest of them in the puberty department. He had a scar near his left eyebrow and another small one above his lip.

Neville and Hermione locked eyes.

She had to admit he looked rather fetching in his little gray sweater and his clashing stocking cap. And he did give her his coat like a true gentleman.

Hermione began to lean in toward Neville and she stopped when their faces were just inches apart. 

She waited to see if he would move in. Which of course he didn't.

Hermione decided to go for it. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and lightly placed her lips on top of his.

Hermione added a little more force and was delighted when Neville's lips finally began to move against her own. 

After a few moments of soft kisses they began to explore each other's mouths with their tongues which was interesting in a good way.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other in awe.

"Wow, that was…nice," admitted Hermione. 

"Yeah..but also weird." Neville noted. "Not you. Just like..I felt like I was kissing my sister. If I had one. Oh boy I should not have said that. Sorry."

It had been a very nice kiss but both of them realized that there were no sparks.  


There was nothing behind it other than heat of the moment, unadorned curiosity and rampant teenage hormones.

"I think we ought to be heading back don't you?" asked Hermione, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Yeah it is getting kind of late," agreed Neville.

They climbed down from the Astronomy tower and reentered Hogwarts. What they did not see was Ginny standing in the shadows, watching them with a frown.


	4. Revelations

Neville woke up to find Hermione sitting near the fireplace sipping on hot cocoa.

She smiled at him as he came down the stairs.

"Hey," she called.

"G'morning," he replied with a stretch. 

"Listen about last night…" she began.

"You don't feel awkward toward me do you?"

"Not at all…why? Do you?"

"No."

Neville gave her a shy grin and sat down next to her.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"For a couple of hours."

"Would you like to come to the greenhouse and keep me company before breakfast?" Neville offered.

"That sounds lovely."

They continued to chat until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

It was Ron.

They immediately stopped talking as soon as he set foot in the common room.

Ron stretched and rubbed his eyes, scanning the room sleepily. He eventually spotted Neville and Hermione by the fireplace.

"Well I see I'm interrupting something…" he muttered rather frigidly through a yawn.

"Actually you weren't. Neville and I were just about to go to the greenhouse and then breakfast."

"Oh so you're not giving me the cold shoulder anymore eh?"

Sensing that the awkward tension in the room was about to overturn; Neville decided now was his best chance to make a clean get away.

"Uh. I think I'm going to go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you at the greenhouse Hermione."

Neville quickly ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

Ron waited until after Neville was gone before he started to speak.

"So…you and Neville have been spending an awful lot of time together yeah?"

"Point being?"

"Nothing. I'm just making a simple observation."

"Right. And yes, yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Alright, then."

There was a heavy friction that hovered between them that was making both of them uncomfortable.

Ron cleared his throat.

"So uh are you two together then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you and Neville…you know-dating?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern."

"I'm just curious."

"I wouldn't think you'd care about who I did or did not date. Don't you have your own love life to worry about?"

"Are you or aren't you?"

"Typical…Ron. Why don't you just drop it okay?"

"Just answer the question Hermione."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Yes Ron. Maybe."

"You really are enjoying this aren't you? So this is how you get your sick kicks. You females. I tell ya- You're all sick!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Look Ronald. All we ever seem to do is butt heads. Maybe us taking some time apart from each other is a good thing. I mean it's been working. We haven't been arguing as much have we?"

"That's because we never see each other!"

"Well you have Lav-lav to console you now don't you?"

"Would you stop calling her Lav-lav!"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Alright then. Well I am going to meet Neville at the greenhouse. I will see you later."

Hermione turned and headed up to the dormitories with a huge smile on her face.

Ron was beginning to crack.

\----

Neville and Hermione were ten minutes late arriving to breakfast so of course when they hurried in and sat down all eyes were on them.

"What took you two so long?" asked Seamus, wiggling his eyebrows at them suggestively.

Neville blushed.

"We were in the greenhouse," replied Hermione.

"What were you guys doing in there? No one can get into the greenhouse without Professor Sprout," he replied.

"It's none of your business what we were doing Seamus!" huffed Hermione.

"I uh can get into the greenhouse whenever I want," replied Neville. "Professor Sprout gave me the password."

"Oh," continued Seamus with a wicked grin. "Well I'm sure whatever it was you two lovebirds were doing in there must have been very important."

"Honestly Seamus! Just eat!" Hermione moaned.

"Hermione?" began Harry. "Ron wants me to ask you if you would mind passing the rolls over to him?"

"Well Harry. You tell Ron that he can get off his lazy bum and get them himself."

Harry turned to Ron and repeated what Hermione said.

"What's the matter Ron?" She called. "You had no problem pestering me earlier."

"I don't appreciate the way you've been acting and I would like an apology."

"You want an apology from me. Oh..no no you owe me an apology Ronald."

"Could you guys please not do this now?" asked Dean.

"Ron if you have something you'd like to say to me then feel free to approach me in private."

"And how am I supposed to do that? You're never alone!"

While Ron and Hermione continued to bicker back and forth the rest of the Gryffindor table tried their best to ignore them and carry on with their own conversations.

Neville was also attempting to ignore them. Although he was actually hoping that they would continue to argue until breakfast was over; because that meant Hermione wasn't paying attention to him. Which meant that she wasn't paying attention to what he was or wasn't eating.

She had been getting on him at almost every meal about not eating enough and it was getting very annoying. Her nagging was even worse if he didn't eat anything at all.

He looked down at his plate and began to poke at a few tiny smokies with his fork. The squishing sound made Neville cringe and when a tiny river of grease began to expel from the smokies and run down his plate, he gagged.

Neville was so disgusted he didn't think he'd be able to eat anything. And at that very moment, as if reading his thoughts, Hermione (without fully turning away from Ron), tossed two pieces of toast onto Neville's plate.

"Here eat these," she told him and then jumped right back into the argument.

Neville stared down at the toast and quickly shoved both pieces into his mouth.

He took a quick swig of pumpkin juice and stood up.

"I'm going to go look for Trevor. See you all in a little bit."

"Wait," Hermione replied tearing her eyes away from Ron. "Where are you going? You only had two pieces of toast."

"I know. I'm nervous about today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

And he really was. It was their first class of the day.

"Oh it'll be fine, Neville," she replied.

"Would you like me to help you look for Trevor?" offered Ginny. Who had had her full attention on Dean all throughout breakfast until now.

"No thank you, Ginny. I'm sure he's just hiding up in the dorms somewhere."

Neville muttered a quick good-bye to everyone and wandered off.

"Wonder where he's always running off to so fast?" Seamus questioned aloud to no one in particular.

\----

It was time for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and Neville was feeling extremely uneasy about it.

Whenever he hadn't been occupied with Hermione, all he could think about was the new Professor.

He stood outside of the room and watched as his classmates began to make their way in. He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. 

This was absolutely unreal. Neville was about to be taught by a man who eerily resembled his father.

"Neville are you alright? You look a little pale."

Neville felt his face begin to burn up.

Great just what he needed. Hermione coming up to him while he was talking to himself and having a panic attack.

"'I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Well are you coming?" She asked, waving for him to follow her inside.

Neville followed her into the room and she immediately took a seat in the front row. When she saw that Neville was rushing to the back she grabbed her things and followed.

Their Professor hadn't arrived yet and the students were beginning to get restless.

"Neville, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Their voices fell dead as their new Professor strolled into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to his desk and began to sort through his brief case and set things out.

Finally he looked up and gave a rather nervous smile.

"Hello all…as you all know I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I thought maybe for today we'd start off with a few refresher lessons; and then we'll start getting into the good stuff."

His eyes scanned the room.

"Well, it uh looks like everyone's here," he began with a chuckle. "So shall we begin?"

Padma Patil raised her hand.

"Uh yes? You there."

"Ummm well..Professor…?" she stopped suddenly, realizing that he hadn't yet told the class his name.

"Oh how silly of me," he chuckled. "Longbottom."

Neville felt the blood drain completely from his face. He began to feel very lightheaded and all of this was made worse as every single student in the class turned to stare at him. 

Their eyes moved back and forth from him to the professor.

"Professor…Longbottom." Padma continued slowly. "Are we going to be learning how to administer any new curses?

"Why yes we are. I've got a lot in store for all of you."

Practically everyone's eyes were still on Neville. All he wanted now more than anything was for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Seamus leaned back in his seat and turned to Neville.

"Say, Neville is that your dad?"

Neville said nothing.

"Right. I suppose I should tell you all a little about myself. I've been an Auror for almost nineteen years now. I've traveled all over the world teaching what I know to other hopeful Aurors and uh, well unless anyone has any questions they'd like to ask me then I guess that about takes care of that…"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

The Professor grinned weakly.

"Fortunately, no…it has never come to that."

The rest of class seemed to pass by rather slowly and Neville was in a daze the entire time. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Very well done and that concludes today's lesson. I'll see you all next time."

The class began to file out and Neville tried to make his escape before anyone could question him.

"Neville?" the Professor called, gently grabbing him by the arm as he passed.

"Do you have a minute? I've been meaning to talk to you."

Neville nodded and watched as the last few of the class looked back at them before filtering out completely.

"I uh didn't want to call you out during class and cause you any more embarrassment than you've already experienced."

Neville said nothing and didn't make eye contact.

"Wow. You- you really look just like her…your mother." The older man stopped and began to fidget with a loose thread on his robes.

Silence passed.

"Neville? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

Neville shook his head no but continued to stare down at his feet.

"You've got your mother's face. It's like I'm looking at her. Like she's here with me right now."

Finally Neville somehow found the courage to look up and stare into his father's face. Well not exactly but the resemblance was uncanny. His father was thinner, paler, clean shaven and insane- unlike the man standing before him now.

"Neville…do you know who I am?"

Neville returned his gaze to the floor.

"So..I take it your Grandmother has failed to mention me?"

Neville said nothing.

"Well Neville. I am your father's brother, Francis."

It all made sense now. Neville felt a little bit of weight lift off of him and he began to relax a little.

He never knew his father had a brother, let alone a twin.

"So then she's never mentioned me? Not once?"

Neville shook his head.

"I guess that explains a lot…"

When Neville still didn't reply the Professor continued.

"Look Neville I'm sure this all must be very confusing and awkward and maybe even a little scary; but I promise in time it will all make sense…you have to trust me."

Still nothing.

The Professor sighed and stared at his nephew, hoping that he would speak eventually.

"Do you…visit?" the Professor asked sadly.

"Yes. Gran and I go during the holidays."

"How are things?"

"Nothing's changed…" mumbled Neville glumly.

"I see."

"I uh really should be going or I'll be late to my next class…" replied Neville.

"I understand," said Francis.

"We could talk later if you like…" offered Neville, surprised by his boldness.

"Yes, I would like that very much Neville. Are you free after dinner? You could swing by my office."

"Yeah alright," agreed Neville.

"Great. I will see you tonight."

"Right. See you then."

\----

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly and now it was dinner time.

"Jeeze hungry much Neville?" asked Ron.

A few of the other Gryffindors turned toward Neville as he reached for his third helping. He wasted no time feverishly shoving the food into his mouth. 

He wasn't even tasting it. It was just something to silence his stomach which had been loudly growling at him all day.

"Mmmph…" Neville swallowed his food before continuing. "I uh guess yeah…didn't have any lunch so yeah."

"Honestly Neville," Hermione scolded him in her motherly tone. "Slow down and chew your food."

Pretty soon the topic of conversation turned toward the students' New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"So how old is he?"

"Is he married?"

"Does he have any kids?"

"How many Death Eaters has he captured?"

The Gryffindors were pounding the questions on him hard after learning their new Professor was Neville's long-lost uncle.

"Dunno," replied Neville, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I'm going to talk to him some more after I finish."

"Neville you better slow down or you're going to make yourself sick…" replied Hermione watching him with wary eyes.

Neville brought his hands down to his stomach and groaned.

"Too late for that. I think. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

Neville got up to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Wait," she replied.

She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips and then released him.

"I'll come check on you in a little bit."

Neville stared at Hermione with just about the same amount of shock as everyone else. She stared back at him and winked.

The Gryffindor table went silent and everyone was watching them.

Ron dropped his fork which caused tiny particles of food to fly and hit Lavender in the face.

Neville politely excused himself and quickly hurried out of the Great Hall.

He did not feel well at all. He had stuffed himself to the point of exploding and on top of that he was already nervous about visiting more with Francis.

"Password?" the Fat Lady called.

"Er damn!"

"Sorry dear, but I assure you that most certainly is not it."

"No, I mean…I forgot! Argh!"

"Not again," replied the Fat Lady, shaking her head at him.

"Please let me through! This is an emergency! I promise I won't ask you again!"

"Oh alright..just don't tell anyone and don't expect any more favors. At least, not without me getting something in return one of these days," she replied with a wink.

The portrait swung open and Neville ran up to the washroom but someone was already in there so he sat down on his bed and waited patiently.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Seamus walked out.

"You weren't waiting long were you?"

"No. Just got here actually."

"Right. It's all yours mate," replied Seamus, stepping aside to let Neville in.

Neville locked the door and kneeled down over the toilet and immediately began to heave everything up. 

He wasn't doing this on purpose; he just had a nervous stomach was all.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He hated the feeling of being full and not only that but the already present feeling of dread weighing down in his stomach made him feel about ten times bigger than he actually was.

As soon as he had nothing else left to heave he flushed the toilet, splashed his face with cold water and brushed his teeth. He felt so much better now.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Everything okay in there?"

Neville opened the door and found himself face to face with Dean. 

Which meant he must have been in there longer than he thought if everyone else was already finished with dinner.

"Sorry I'm finished now."

"Bloody hell Neville…" Dean muttered. "You look awful."

Dean was right. Neville looked a mess. His hair was plastered to his forehead in sweaty tendrils. His face was bright red and his eyes were blood-shot.

Neville squinted at Dean as he quickly removed his glasses, bringing them down to his sweater so he could wipe the lenses. He put them back on and looked past Dean to see if anyone else was listening.

"Yeah I uh, guess Hermione was right…you'd think I'd have learned by now not to over-do it."

"It happens to the best of us."

Neville gave Dean a small smile and leaned against the door frame for a moment. He was beginning to get dizzy.

"Are you alright though? D'you need to go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh no, I just uh-"

"Do you think you're done…getting sick then?" Dean asked softly.

"I think so."

"You really ought to take it slower next time mate."

"Right. Well I'm going to uh- go…see you later Dean."

Neville wanted to be sure and visit Francis before it got too late. He grabbed his wand and went on his way.


	5. Inquiries

Neville reached Francis' office and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"

Neville stuck his head in.

"Hello…err- sorry. I hope I'm not uh disturbing you or anything."

"Not at all! I was just sorting through a few things and trying to get organized. Come in and sit down."

Neville took a seat.

"So would you like some tea? I've got some chocolate too."

"Oh no thank you."

"Now then how has your day been?" Francis asked.

"Fine."

"Good so I hear quidditch tryouts are soon. Do you play?"

"Oh ummm no. I'm not really so good at sports," replied Neville, feeling a blush creep up on him.

"Well that's perfectly alright. There are much more important things than being an athlete."

"I uh never knew about you," began Neville changing the subject. "I never knew Gran had any other kids. Otherwise I would have tried to contact you."

"It's quite alright, Neville. There is a lot you don't know about your grandmother. You see before you were even born and before your parents…" Francis stopped and observed the boy before continuing.

'Well anyway there was a falling out between me, mum, dad and Frank. I'd always wanted to travel the world so that is exactly what I did. One day I just packed up all of my belongings and without telling anyone I left."

"When was the last time you saw my Gran?"

"Oh it's been ages. I haven't seen her in well over fifteen years and I think she'd prefer to keep it that way."

"But why? You're her son…"

"I'm afraid not…not anymore."

"What?"

Francis sighed and gave Neville a solemn look.

"She disowned me. The last words she ever spoke to me were, 'You are no longer welcome here. Not now. Not ever. I never want to see you again.' I didn't even question her. I just left and that was the last time I saw her."

"Oh…" replied Neville. "Well would you like to see her again? I mean that was all in the past. You can just put it all behind you can't you?"

"I would love nothing more than to see her again Neville but I'm afraid that just will not be possible."

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't have it. She meant what she said. She never wants to see me again. In fact I am probably dead to her."

"But I'm sure she's over whatever happened. I mean she's had plenty of time to-"

"No. I'm afraid you don't understand Neville. It's not that simple."

Neville watched Francis carefully. Up close he looked so worn-down. The Professor's hair was grayer than it had appeared from a distance. 

The little brown that was left was mainly toward the front. And his thin face, covered with wrinkles and scars, rarely smiled; giving off the impression that he was always sad and very lonely. 

His dark eyes appeared to be haunted by something.

Just by looking at him Neville would have never guessed that he was a world renowned Auror.

Francis turned to Neville, his expression growing dark.

"How did he die?"

"Who?" questioned Neville.

"My dad…"

"Oh," replied Neville, who had been taken by surprise at the abrupt change of topic.

Before Neville could begin to explain, Francis continued.

"I first heard that he had passed from a close friend who had owled me and I refused to believe it; but then it was confirmed to me days later in the Daily Prophet although it didn't say how…"

"He uh." Neville paused so he could compose himself. "He uh…killed himself." Neville finished in a whisper.

Francis' face fell and he turned completely white.

"What?" he gasped unable to hide his shock.

"Yeah it was really hard on Gran and ummm she still refuses to believe that he off'd himself. She tells everyone that it was this horrible, tragic accident but I saw what really happened…I saw everything."

"My God," Francis whispered. "This is all entirely my fault…"

"N-no…"

"I can't believe it…all these years I've spent hating the old man for what he's done to our family and I end up killing him…"

"No, it's not-"

"I never even got to say good-bye. I never said good-bye to any of them. The last thing I said to your father before I left was, 'I'll see you around' but if I'd have known that would be the last time…I would have hugged him and told him I loved him and that I was sorry for what I did…"

Neville didn't know what to say so he just continued to listen.

"Was he happy before he died…my dad?"

"Err," Neville began cautiously. "He and my Gran uh fought a lot…he yelled a lot and he drank. Gran didn't think he was happy. Whenever she talks about him she mentions how after what happened to my parents he was never the same."

Francis frowned.

"She always says, 'The night your parents were attacked was the day your Grandfather died.' She said that after that night, something in him just shut off. It was like he didn't care about anything anymore."

Francis removed his glasses and began rubbing his eyes.

"That man…" began Francis, "could be a mean, tough old son of a bitch but I loved him. He taught me everything I know…your father too."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Neville asked.

"It was after I had returned home after leaving the first time. See I didn't tell them I was leaving so when I came back he said, 'Franny boy! If you leave don't you ever come back here showing your face again.'"

Francis continued.

"I mean by then I had already brought so much shame to the family name and had caused so much irreversible damage, that the simplest solution to me at the time seemed to be to just leave. I took the easy way out, the coward's way out."

"Do you regret leaving?" asked Neville softly.

"Everyday."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"Oh," began Francis, "To be honest I got tired of being alone and when I heard that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was open at Hogwarts I jumped at the opportunity to come home."

"Why now? Why wait so long?"

Francis stared long and hard at the floor.

"I'm still not entirely sure. I guess I was scared to have to come back and face everything and everyone I left behind."

Neville looked down at his pocket watch. 

It was almost midnight.

Francis took note of this and quickly apologized.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Neville. I didn't mean to unload all of this on you. Believe me this wasn't my intention at all."

"'It's alright."

"No it's not alright. I wanted to talk about you."

"Well to be honest there isn't much to talk about…"

"Nonsense. I want to know everything."

"Everything?" Neville questioned.

"Everything. Believe me I've got all the time in the world now."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything you wish to share Neville?"

"Well, I uh really enjoy Herbology. I've even got my own personal space in the greenhouses reserved specifically for me. Not a lot of the other students go in there outside of class."

Francis watched Neville and smiled.

"Your mother loved Herbology as well…quite the green fingers our Alice had."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She spent all of her free time in the greenhouse. That is actually how your parents met. Frank wasn't so gifted in Herbology and your mother began tutoring him in our fifth year."

"I thought my parents knew each other long before then?"

"I knew her long before Frank did. I was the one who suggested she tutor your father."

"Wait how could they have not known each other before then? Weren't my parents both Gryffindors?"

"No, your mother and I were in Gryffindor."

"So then…my dad, what house was he in?"

"Frank was a Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Neville shouted, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Yes. I'm afraid so…your father could be obnoxious, arrogant and disruptive at times. As most Slytherins are but he was not like the rest of them. Your father knew where his loyalties were and he chose to follow a path which would help fight for the good of the wizarding world…not against it."

"Wow…this is all just still a bit weird to me," replied Neville. 

"I completely understand. So tell me more about yourself. You're what…seventeen now? Good heavens. It's been too long. I remember when you were first born and no parents could have ever been more proud than Frank and Alice were after you were born."

"They wouldn't have been proud for long," replied Neville sadly. "I am practically a squib. For the longest time Gran and Great-Uncle Algie feared that I was a squib. It wasn't until I was eight, when Great-Uncle Algie was dangling me from outside the upstairs window by my ankles that we found out I had magic in me after all. You see, he accidentally dropped me after Great-Aunt Enid came in to offer him a piece of Lemon Meringue pie and I ended up bouncing…"

"Really?" replied Francis who was listening intently, both fascinated and horrified with what Neville was telling him.

"Oh yes and that wasn't his only attempt to try and get some magic out of me either. Another time, he dropped me into the Blackpool pier to see if I'd float and I almost drowned…"

At this Francis rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear, now that sounds like Algie alright."

"Algie and Gran were so happy when they found out I wasn't a squib. Gran actually cried and Algie got me Trevor."

Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out Trevor and held him up for Francis to see.

A few moments of silence passed before Francis spoke.

"I read all about you and your friends' little adventure at the Department of Mysteries a couple of years back."

"Oh that…" replied Neville.

"That was very brave and your parents would have been very proud."

"I didn't do much and I broke Dad's wand…"

Francis called his bluff.

"I read the first hand account from Harry Potter himself in the papers. He said you saved his life and that it was you who fought right along side him the entire time until the Order arrived."

Neville stammered.

"B-b-but I broke the prophecy…"

Francis sighed.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you and your friends came out of there heroes. You showed the heart of a true Gryffindor, Neville. What you accomplished that night, took a certain amount of courage and strength that someone who was a near squib wouldn't have possibly ever been able to produce. So you remember that the next time you call yourself a squib."

"But I was just..there. It's not like they would have had any trouble managing without me," argued Neville.

"I don't believe that for one second. According to what Harry said all of your other friends had been incapacitated. Which means he would have been struggling to hold off a swarm of Death Eaters by himself. While I'm certain Harry is quite a talented wizard he was still quite inexperienced. For him to have been able to handle that many Death Eaters alone at that time seems almost impossible."

"Gran sure was proud. She said I had finally managed to live up to the family name and that she's never been more pleased. Although me breaking dad's wand was another story. I don't think she'll ever quite forgive me for that. She bought me a new one but I could tell she was really disappointed."

"She should have known better than to give you Frank's wand in the first place. Any good wizard or witch knows that it's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around."

"I guess she just thought that if I used my dad's wand I'd gain some of his strengths and become at least half the wizard he was…"

"Neville I can already tell you that you are more than half the wizard your father was. You shouldn't feel bad for breaking his wand. If my mother was silly enough to send you off to battle with a wand completely useless to you then I believe she deserved for this to happen."

Francis studied the boy.

"Your grandmother is a very smart witch but she is also very selfish. She wanted so badly to hold on to a piece of Frank that would live on with you, that she didn't even think to realize that Frank's wand alone wouldn't have blessed you with his talent. All of that has come from here."  


Francis replied as he leaned forward and pointed to Neville's heart.

Neville didn't know what to say. He just stared at Francis for the longest time without saying anything.

"You've always had it in you Neville, whether you realize it or not."

Neville gave his uncle a tiny smile which he returned.

"Well..it's getting late. I really shouldn't keep you any longer. You need to get some rest."

"Alright."

"I would like to continue this with you."

"Me too."

"Well how about the same time tomorrow? Only I'll do less talking," replied Francis with a grin.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Oh wait Neville…no never mind. I'll wait until tomorrow to tell you."

"I hope you don't think it's rude that I ask but do you think it would be okay if I had some of that chocolate you offered me earlier?"

"No of course not. Help yourself. In fact take it all if you like. It's been a long time since dinner. And if you're really hungry I have some taffy, caramel apples, sweet pops, rice cakes," Francis paused and then smiled up at Neville.

"I've never really been one to indulge in chocolates or sweets."

Neville forced a tiny grin and began to put the chocolate pieces he had grabbed back in their original place.

"It's late so maybe all of this sugar is a bad idea."

"Oh no Neville. Go on ahead. You're young. You can afford to indulge."

"No. I'm fine. Really."

"Neville. I insist. Here."

Francis began shoving chocolate, candy and other snacks into a sack and he handed it to Neville.

"This is…too much," Neville protested.

"Nonsense. Go on. Share it with your dorm mates if you wish. I hope you sleep well."

Neville nodded and walked out.

Neville woke up around five a.m. and decided rather than going back to bed he'd just stay awake. He got dressed and slinked down the stairs. He tiptoed out into the hall.

If he were caught he would get penalized for being outside of bed during off hours. He decided that he would go to the Astronomy tower and watch the sunrise.

He hadn't done it in awhile but sometimes when he wasn't able to sleep or get back to sleep he would just sit up in the Astronomy tower to think.

He climbed up he was somewhat surprised to find that someone was already up there. In fact two people, who happened to be snogging very heavily.

They both jumped a part from each other the second Neville appeared. He stared in surprise. Dean and Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry," mumbled Neville quietly as he began to leave.

"No, wait," called Ginny. "You don't have to leave Neville. Dean and I were about to head back inside anyway."

Dean headed for the steps.

"C'mon Gin."

"You go ahead Dean. I need to talk to Neville about something really quick."

"You know where I'll be."

Ginny blew Dean a kiss and as soon as he caught it, he flashed her a charming grin and left.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Sometimes I come up here to think and uh well..usually there is never anyone else here."

Ginny grinned widely and then began to giggle.

"Surprised that you aren't the only one who sneaks around up here to snog during off hours?"

Neville wrinkled his brow and stared hard at Ginny.

Suddenly her grin began to harden and turned into a bit of a smirk.

"I saw you with Hermione up here..."

"You did? When?"

"A couple of days ago."

Neville blushed but did not say anything.

"So…is it serious then?" she asked.

"Dunno."

"It's nice out here at this time. Very peaceful."

"It really is," Neville agreed, sitting down next to her.

Ginny watched him very closely.

He was staring at his shoes like he always did. His brown hair was longer than she had ever seen it but it was still neatly combed, as usual. Since he allowed his hair to grow longer it produced little curls that Ginny never knew he had.

His hands were folded neatly in his lap and he looked to be deep in thought.

"You look really good you know," said Ginny, surprised to hear herself actually say this out loud.

Neville stared at her as if she had just sprouted another head. It was just about the most random thing she could have ever said.

Ginny continued.

"Don't look so startled. It's true. Hasn't anyone told you you look good?"

Neville thought for a moment.

"Gran has…"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you that yet. Well don't get me wrong I'm not saying you didn't look good before or anything but well..you know."

"Yeah. I get it.." he replied sadly. "I was fat.."

Ginny pursed her lips.

"Not what I was going to say.."

"I wish I didn't have these stupid things…" he mumbled, removing his glasses so he could rub the lenses on his sweater.

Ginny continued to watch him. Neville had always been the shy, geeky type. He was very introverted and reserved, keeping to himself most of the time. Not in a standoffish way. 

He was very sweet, kind, friendly, polite and one of the most honest and loyal boys she had ever met.

Most boys his age, she realized were still very immature. Even Dean could act like an eight year old sometimes but not Neville. He never seemed to get visibly upset or angered over anything. 

In all of the six years that Ginny had known him she had never once seen him yell or raise his voice toward anyone. He has never lost his cool or broken down and cried. 

She had never really seen Neville express much range of emotion ever and this puzzled her and she wanted to know why this was.

Ginny Weasley realized that there was a lot more to Neville Longbottom than what he allowed the world to see. 

At first glance, Neville is just a shy, clumsy, forgetful boy who seems easily unremarkable- but Ginny knew better. 

Neville sighed as they sat in silence. He walked over to the ledge and leaned against it, staring out at the sky. The wind blew his curls all over the place and in his face. He raised a hand and brushed them away.

Ginny stood next to him.

"It's so wonderful up here," she replied softly.

Neville smiled at her.

Ginny found herself smiling back stupidly, like a little school girl with a crush.

His glasses seemed to magnify his brown eyes which were staring into hers. His fluffy brown curls were twirling around his face and his full lips were set.

Ginny didn't think she had ever been this close to Neville before. She was so close that she could count every freckle on his face. Suddenly she stopped her thought process and backed away.

"Well, it's uh..I should be heading back or Dean will be worried…"

"Alright. It's been nice talking to you Ginny."

"You too. I'll see you later."

Ginny gave him one last friendly smile and wave and turned to walk down the steps.

Neville cleared his throat.

He turned around to face her.

"You look good too Ginny. You always do."

Ginny's face erupted into a smile so big her face could hardly contain it.

When she didn't say anything Neville gave her a shy smile and continued.

"Don't worry. I'm saying this as a friend."

Ginny stood for the longest time at the top of the steps not doing anything.

Finally she began walking down just as Hermione was coming out.

"Hi Ginny. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was with Dean but then Neville came up and I've been having a nice chat with him."

Hermione smiled.

"Well good."

"What about you?" asked Ginny.

"Well Neville and I have been meeting up there…"

"I see," replied Ginny forcing a smile.

"I'll see you later then, Gin."

Ginny watched as she climbed up the steps. Neville approached her and they hugged. She watched them interact for a few more minutes until she finally had enough.

The ring that Dean had given her for her 16th birthday began to warm up. It was a sodalitas ring. Dean had an identical ring and whenever they weren't together, (which was a rather rare occurrence) and one of them wanted to see the other the rings were designed to heat and light up.

Ginny looked at her ring. It was getting warmer and it was glowing brighter. She walked faster until she reached the Fat Lady. She uttered the password and went straight up to the dormitory.


	6. Enlightenment

"Ginny tells me you are trying out for the quidditch team?"

Neville's head snapped toward Dean so fast that it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"Well she did mention it to me but I never made any promises."

"C'mon. We haven't been having much luck with recruiting players and we're willing to let anyone try out at this point."

"I see…" replied Neville lamely.

"You've got a little bit of bulk on you so you could probably make a decent beater."

Neville was just about ready to take a bite of his lunch until Dean had said that.

'Bulk? What's that supposed to mean?' Neville wondered defensively.

'It means you're fat, stupid!'

Countered the voice. 

Neville set down his sandwich and frowned.

Dean saw the defeated look on Neville's face and attempted to explain himself.

"That all came out wrong. I just meant that you seem like you would be able to…you just seem like you'd make a good beater is all."

Hermione poked Neville in the ribs.

"Neville" she hissed. "Eat your food before it gets cold."

"I uh don't feel so hungry anymore."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit before Herbology."

"I'll see you before class then."

Neville headed toward the Gryffindor common room. When he approached the Fat Lady his mind went blank.

"Password?" she drawled.

"Err…"

Neville couldn't believe that he still couldn't remember the password so early in the school year.

"Just give me a minute. It'll come to me."

"Rumplemintz."

Neville turned around to see Ginny getting closer.

"Oh that's right. Thanks Ginny."

The Fat Lady granted them permission to enter and they walked into the common room and sat down.

"So why aren't you at lunch with everyone else?" asked Neville.

"I could ask you that same question."

"I was…" started Neville, "but I sort of lost my appetite..."

"So will you be trying out for quidditch? Try-outs begin in four days."

"Actually Dean just brought it up at lunch…seems to think I'd be a good beater which I have to disagree."

Silence followed.

"So you and Hermione official yet?" Ginny asked, grinning wickedly.

"Oh umm…"

"I notice you've been spending a lot of time with her…and then of course what I saw in the Astronomy tower." Ginny's face broke out into an even wider grin. "Are you two dating?"

"Uhh…I'm not sure."

"Well, have you asked her out?"

Neville began to blush.

"Well no not exactly."

"So then what's stopping you?" she asked.

"Nothing. She sort of came to me with the idea…"

"Oh I see," replied Ginny.

Thinking Ginny would be running off at any moment, he grabbed his book from the mantle and began to read.

"What are you reading?"

Neville was quite surprised to see that Ginny hadn't budged.

"1001 Ways to Magically Improve Your Garden by Henchul Raven. I find it quite fascinating; I met him actually over the summer."

"Very cool," replied Ginny.

They sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so while Neville continued reading his book and Ginny flipped through a broom magazine.

"Neville is there anything I can say or do to persuade you to try out for the quidditch team? I really think you'd be a great addition."

Without looking up from his book, Neville sighed.

"Ginny, I just…I'm not an athletic person. I've never been good at sports and I manage to muck up and embarrass myself enough on a daily basis. So do you really think I need any more ways to possibly humiliate myself?"

Was Neville Longbottom leading an argument?

Ginny couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright that may be true but then again, it may not be. Let's make a bet."

This immediately caught Neville's interest. He put his book down and redirected his attention to Ginny.

"What kind of a bet?"

"You try out for quidditch and if it turns out you are as horrible as you say you will be..then I'll do all of your dorm duties for a week."

Neville thought about this and while he didn't mind the idea of someone else doing his chores; he also found that he didn't mind doing them himself either.

"Alright," Neville agreed.

"I will fill you in more on details about try-outs later but I'm going to get ready for Charms. See you later."

Ginny wouldn't let him back out of it. She possessed some sort of enchantment that drew Neville in like a moth to a bright light. 

It made him wonder what other sort of terrifying predicaments he could get himself into whenever her spellbinding influence caught him by the ear.

As Ginny was exiting from the portrait, Hermione was getting ready to enter.

"Is Neville in there by chance? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he's reading."

Hermione could sense some awkward tension emanating from the other girl.

"Ginny is something wrong?"

"Hmm? No why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Neville was telling me about how you asked him out…rather bold move for Hermione Granger isn't it?" Ginny teased.

"Well yeah you should have seen the look on his face when I brought it up.

"So," began Ginny. "How long have you two been…"

"Who wants to know?" replied Hermione quickly.

"Fine then…forget I asked," huffed Ginny.

"Did Ron put you up to this?"

Ginny pursed her lips and began rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Ginny?" prodded Hermione gently.

"Possibly…"

"Well in that case," Hermione began. "It hasn't been too long. We kept in contact over the summer break and yeah, things just took off from there."

She and Neville had exchanged a couple of friendly letters over the summer break.

"Really?" replied Ginny looking quite surprised.

"He's great."

"Yeah. I bet," answered Ginny.

"I don't understand how he's never had a girlfriend before. He's everything any girl could ever want. Oh and he's a really good kisser.." Hermione finished thoughtfully. Thinking back to the pleasant kiss they shared in the Astronomy tower.

"That's lovely, Hermione. I'm happy for you."

Hermione, unconvinced by Ginny's tone, looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"You just seem a little agitated."

"No. I'm just tired…long day ahead of me."

"Any luck at recruiting for the quidditch team?"

"Not really. No one seems to be all that interested this year."

"It's still early yet. It'll get easier."

"I've convinced Neville to try-out."

"Really?"

"So you'll want to be sure and clear your plans so you can cheer him on."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," replied Hermione.

"I'm going to get going. See you later."

Ginny wondered off.

Hermione entered the common room and sat next to Neville.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for the quidditch team?"

"Ginny sort of tricked me into it by making a bet. If I do horribly she said she'd do my dorm duties for a week."

"I think you'll do fine. Are you ready to go to Herbology?"

"Yeah."

\----

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for negligence."

It was official. Neville wanted to die.

Snape had managed to humiliate him yet again in front of the entire class. He had screwed up another potion so badly that not even Hermione could help him out of it.

He hated the fact that the rest of the Gryffindors had to suffer this loss due to such a stupid mistake on his part.

His day had been going pretty well until potions. He preferred it on the days where potions was his first lesson of the day so then he could get it over with. 

Today potions happened to be the last lesson of the day.

'Only you could manage to screw up a potion designed for third years to master.'

The voice told him.

Snape tore his beady black eyes away from Neville and began to pace back and forth.

"Tomorrow you will be tested on everything you have learned about Wolfbane potion. Including actually concocting a vial of it. For those of you who have trouble paying attention.." Snape's eyes fell upon Neville again.

"I would suggest that you either give up now or spend the next fourteen hours in the library relearning everything."

Neville began to blush.

"Don't worry Neville. I'll help you." Hermione hissed into his ear.

"Class dismissed," drawled Snape as he exited the dungeon.

Everyone jumped up and filed out except for Neville who lagged behind.

"Neville. Come on dinner," replied Hermione, tugging on his robes.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go lay down.."

"You have to eat something…" she argued.

"I'll go to the kitchen later and get leftovers. Right now I need to rest. Public humiliation from Snape can really take a lot out of you," replied Neville softly.

Harry was standing at the doors, patiently waiting for them.

"You two coming?"

Hermione hesitated.

"If you change your mind make sure to come eat some dinner.."

Neville nodded and began to walk the opposite way as Hermione followed Harry to the Great Hall. 

Neville made his way back to the common room and trudged up the stairs to the dormitories and flopped down on his bed.

He felt miserable. 

He just wanted to disappear kind of like Francis did. Maybe one of these days Neville would just pack up everything and leave without telling anyone and just start over. 

Adapt a whole new persona, a whole new way of living; a fresh start to make things better. Where no one would know of him and his various blunders.

His stomach growled which brought him to remember the sack of sweets that Francis had given him last night. He had almost completely forgotten about it.

He reached under his bed and pulled the sack up and set it down in front of him.  


Everything looked very tempting. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to eat everything in that sack.

Neville began rummaging through the sack and grabbed various items  
Furiously ripping off the wrappers and shoving them down his throat.

He felt his stomach begin to fill up and expand. It was telling him to stop and that it had had enough but he couldn't stop. He continued to rapidly devour the contents of the sack until finally there was nothing left.

He had gone through an entire sack full of fatty snacks- everything from chocolates to sugar pops, taffy, rice cakes, caramel apples, twister wands and much much more.

Neville's stomach began to lurch in protest as he looked around, aghast at the mess he had made.

Wrappers of all kinds now littered his bed and floor, while crumbs and other scraps of sweets that had missed his mouth surrounded him. 

Gran had raised him to be very neat so he knew better than to leave a mess. If he were ever to do this at home he'd be scolded and sent to his room for the rest of the day. 

He began to gather up all of the wrappers and placed them back in the sack, which he placed under his bed. He brushed all of the crumbs away and fell back on his mattress with a loud thud.

He felt so sickened with himself. He had just consumed probably fifty pounds worth of candy. No wonder he had always been so fat his entire life.

He slowly pulled himself up and entered the washroom. He locked the door and kneeled down in front of the toilet allowing everything to come up almost instantly.

It took a number of heaves to get everything up but he had been successful. Once he was satisfied and sure that there was nothing left in him he allowed himself to take a breather.

He leaned back against the wall and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

He wasn't doing this on purpose. 

He reasoned.

He had overindulged due to a hunger fueled binge and his stomach couldn't handle it. He overdid it on the sweets and got sick-nothing more.

'You're still fat and you always will be. It doesn't matter how much you weigh. You'll always be fat to me.'

The voice taunted.

Neville stared at the syrupy, multicolored mess splattered all along the inside of the toilet bowl. It was quietly sloshing back and forth in the water.

The sweet aroma of candy along with the acidic odor of vomit lingered in the air and found its way to his nostrils. This caused his eyes to water even more.

His head was throbbing and his throat felt as if it were on fire.

His thoughts were interrupted by heavy knocking on the door.

"Just a second!" Neville shouted.

Neville had been too preoccupied to realize that Ron had been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes.

"You've been in there for ages, now open up! Other people have to go in!"

"Okay hold on!"

Neville flushed the toilet and slowly pushed himself up off the floor. He stuck his head under the faucet and then he brushed his teeth.

He opened the door and found himself face to face with Ron who appeared more than slightly annoyed. He gently pushed Neville out of the way and made his way in.

"Finally!" he muttered before he slammed the door shut.

The others were sitting on the floor looking at Seamus' souvenirs from India.

They stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

He had lost track of the time.

"What time is it?" Neville asked.

"About eight," replied Harry.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Dean.

"I thought I'd have a bath."

"There wasn't any water running," replied Dean, eyeing Neville suspiciously. "Sounded like you were being sick."

Neville cursed himself. Although he was pretty sure he kept quiet; he'd have to remember to place a silencing charm next time just to be safe. 

Not that he was planning on there being a next time but just in case there happened to be.

They all turned towards the washroom as the door opened and Ron came out.

"Say," began Ron observing Neville more closely. "Why are your eyes all red? Have you been crying?"

"Uh no allergies."

Ron shrugged it off and rejoined the others.

Neville mumbled a quick bye and scampered out of the dorm.

Neville suddenly remembered that he was supposed to meet with Francis again. He grabbed his wand and made his way to Francis' office.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Neville shut the door behind him and took a seat.

"Good evening, Neville. How was your day?"

"It was alright."

"Glad to hear."

"So Profess- I mean, Francis…have you visited my parents?"

"No. I'm afraid I haven't."

Neville fell silent.

"Neville there's something that I was going to tell you last night…"

"Yes?"

"When you asked me why I've only now just decided to come back. I wasn't completely honest with you in my reply."

Neville watched the older man, anxiously awaiting an explanation.

"Albus Dumbledore asked me to return and join the Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix…" Neville finished.

"Yes and of course while I felt honored to have one of the greatest Wizards of our time asking me to join his organization..I had my doubts. You see when he first asked me to join I had just graduated from Hogwarts; but my aspirations lead me down a different road," he replied darkly.

He continued.

"Frank felt betrayed when I declined the offer and we became even more estranged. So when Albus contacted me again I immediately packed my bags. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice."

"So you've joined the Order then?"

Francis smiled.

"Yes. Although about twenty years too late I'm afraid."

"Better late than never though, right?"

"Neville..that's not the only other reason I returned," he began, his tone lowering.

Neville's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach.

"This is..rather difficult for me to have to tell you but it can not wait any longer. You are old enough to know and you have a right to know-"

"Know what?" Neville interrupted, unable to contain himself.

"Remember the prophecy that the Death Eaters were desperately trying to get a hold of in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes…"

"Voldemort ordered them to retrieve it for a reason. This prophecy is quite a useful tool for him. It was the one thing he didn't have seventeen years ago when he failed to murder Harry Potter.."

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand," began Neville nervously. "What's this got to do with me?"

"Everything Neville. There were two infant boys who fit the contents of the prophecy. Born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord and born as the seventh month dies."

Neville's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"No…but h-he chose Harry? Didn't he?"

"He did mark Harry as his equal but the reason he wanted the prophecy was because he never got to hear it in its entirety."

Francis paused.

"Now that he knows there is another threat out there looming toward him, he won't stop until he figures out who is the bigger threat."

Neville felt himself go into shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Neville?"

"Did Gran know about this…?"

"Yes but she was ordered by Dumbledore not to say anything to you."

Neville began to feel strange; a wave of darkness washed over him. He felt his entire body begin to twitch and it was as if a caged beast that had been locked away for years was about ready to break out of him.

Francis noted that the boy was struggling with what he had just been told. He got up and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"Neville?" he tilted the boy's head up.

The fire inside of Neville burned higher.

For a split second, Francis was quite alarmed by the look in the boy's eyes. They had almost gone black and burned into him. Francis could see the pain and the anger and the fire reflecting in them.

"I know you must be feeling very angry but you must fight this Neville. You can not let yourself be overcome with these negative feelings. You must not allow yourself to be controlled by it; this is how Voldemort wants you to feel. You must fight it Neville."

"Why wasn't I told before now?" Asked Neville, while glaring daggers.

Francis sighed.

"Albus wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?!" Neville shouted, practically jumping out of his own skin at the sound of his own voice amplified. 

"Protect me?" He repeated loudly.

His blood continued to boil.

"It's alright. You have every right to be upset. It isn't fair but you need to know. You need to be prepared."

"For what?" Neville snapped.

Francis grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him right in the eye.

"Voldemort."

A shiver ran down Neville's spine and his blood suddenly ran cold.

"I am here to protect you and to teach you along with Harry everything there is to know about advanced dark magic. You need to know how to defend yourselves and how to fight properly."

Francis began to pace. 

"This is far beyond what I'll be teaching during your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. This is some of the darkest, most complicated and forbidden magic known to the wizarding world. It is a matter of life and death."

Neville felt as if he was going to be sick. The room began to spin and he felt himself sliding down in his seat.

"Not only are you in danger now but everyone else around you as well."

"I-I need to go."

"Neville, listen to me. I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me but this is extremely important. We may have a long way to go before you can fully trust me and I understand that. It will take time but the one person who you need to trust in now more than anyone is yourself."

"D-does this mean…that I'm marked as well?"

Francis slowly nodded his head.

"Only not as his equal but as a threat so severe that he will allow nothing to stand in his way and will do everything in his power to destroy you."

Neville pulled himself upright into a sitting position and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"So..what am I supposed to do? I-I'm not-I'm not meant to be a hero. I'm not strong enough to do this! Why me? Why me?"

"You are strong Neville. You just have to find the strength inside of you. You need to gain some confidence in yourself and put forth every ounce of fight you have in you." 

Francis gently squeezed Neville's shoulders. 

"Whatever it was that came out of you during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, you need to find that and grab hold of it. You've got it in you lad, it's just hidden. We need to find a way to unleash it."

Neville closed his eyes.

'This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and be in my bed.'

He told himself.

Neville opened his eyes. He was still in Francis' office.

He looked down at his pocket watch. 

It was 11:25.

"I-I need to sleep," he replied, standing up.

He walked out the door without so much as a word or a glance back.


	7. Secretion

Three days passed since Francis revealed to Neville how very close he was to being marked as Voldemort's equal. He had been marked as a threat that Voldemort would stop at nothing to destroy. 

Neville still refused to believe this was true. It couldn't possibly be.

He hadn't talked to Francis since that night and he had been successful in avoiding him. Francis did not try to approach Neville during this time. He knew better. He knew that Neville would need his space and that he would come to him when he was ready.

Other than the dire news he received from Francis, things had gone well.

The highlight was Professor Snape's face when he came to discover that Neville had successfully brewed the Wolfsbane potion. He wouldn't have been able to do it without Hermione's help. 

She stayed up with him all night going over the process step by step until Neville knew it by heart.

\----

His Astronomy lesson ended and he was now heading to relax and maybe read some more of his book.

"Password dear?" called the Fat Lady.

"Rumplemintz."

The portrait swung forward and Neville entered, he was greeted with the sound of swelling voices, which were growing louder with each step he took.

Neville found that the voices belonged to Dean and Ginny.

Dean glared at Neville as if it were his fault for walking in on such a private moment; rather than consider the fact that they were arguing in a very public place.

"Ginny let's go somewhere more private. We need to talk about this."

"No. Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to be alone."

"You know what Ginny? Have it your way. Like always."

Dean angrily stormed out.

Neville's cheeks burned and he wasn't sure whether he should stay and console Ginny or make a run for the dorm.

"Neville. It's alright. I meant I needed to be alone as in away from him."

"Oh," began Neville. "Are you alright?

Ginny looked up.

"I'm fine, just a little squabble with Dean."

She patted the empty space next to her.

"Sit down."

So he did.

"Excited about try-outs tomorrow?" she teased. "Don't think I've forgotten."

"Uh sure," he replied.

Ginny sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have a boyfriend," she stated softly, turning to gaze at Neville. "I miss having the freedom that comes with being single."

"Who says you still can't have freedom even with a boyfriend?"

Ginny suddenly sat upright.

Her brown eyes locked onto his and she waited intently for him to continue.

"I mean I don't understand why just because you are dating someone it becomes sort of like an anchor that keeps you from moving."

He continued.

"Like you become stuck and are unable to go anywhere. Who says it has to be like that?"

Ginny's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Well it's different with boys, Neville. Unless you've dated one you won't really know."

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"Well, boys like to have the control. And it's really hard sometimes for me to realize that. I just sometimes feel like I'm not allowed to be my own person…"

"Then I think maybe you're dating the wrong people." Neville suddenly stopped himself. 

He was shocked at what he had just said. He quickly glanced at Ginny, who was patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Err..that came out wrong. What I meant to say was that you should never feel like you aren't allowed to be your own person. You should feel empowered and encouraged by the person you are dating."

"Go on," she urged.

"They should always allow you to be yourself yet help you to learn more about yourself along the way."

Ginny sat for a minute and pondered what Neville had just said.

"You're absolutely right."

"Well I don't know about that.."

"No really-that's very good."

Neville cleared his throat and wondered if he should change the subject.

"I care about Dean so much it's just that-" she stopped and bit her lip. "He's too demanding about certain things and he is suffocating me. I need my own personal space to just think and be with my friends! I don't think he trusts me very much either…"

"What makes you think that?" questioned Neville.

"Just a feeling I get," she answered sadly.

Neville hadn't noticed until now just how sad Ginny really did look most of the time since the school year had begun. 

She hadn't quite been herself lately and was less talkative and absent more from the majority of group activities.

Ginny sighed and began to rub the fabric of her skirt between her fingers.

Neville impulsively reached out to grab her hand but stopped himself just in time and instead made it play out as if he were reaching for his book. Which had conveniently been placed on the stand right beside Ginny.

"Anyway try-outs are tomorrow at 6:00. Make sure you show up a half-hour early so we can get you fitted with proper gear and give you a little bit of time to practice."

Before Neville could reply Ginny got up and exited the room.

\----

The rest of the day moved rather quickly. Neville was starved.

He reached the Great Hall for dinner and sat down. He grabbed a plate and began filling it with food. He didn't even care let alone look to see what exactly he piled on. He just began randomly grabbing everything that was within his reach.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed as he sat down.

"Greenhouse."

He ended up with four slices of turkey, five slices of ham, a huge mountain of mashed potatoes drenched with gravy. Two pieces of corn on the cob, a piece of corn bread, a slab of pumpkin pie, and a chocolate brownie.

Neville was almost positive that all eyes were on him and his enormous serving but he didn't care. He didn't care who was watching him or what they thought; at least for the time being. 

He didn't wait a second longer to wolf down his food and it wasn't even five minutes before he was already working on seconds. Although, much smaller portions this time.

The Gryffindors snuck side glances toward Neville every few minutes to see if he would dare go for thirds. 

Which he did.

"Neville might want to slow down. Remember what happened last time?" replied Dean cautiously.

"Mmmmph," Neville mumbled. "Yeah. I know," he finished.

"Neville you've eaten enough food to feed Dumbledore's army!" Seamus exclaimed. 

He was joking of course but the comment stung Neville like a hornet.

Neville forced a tiny grin and then swallowed the last mouthful of food.

His plate was finally empty but his stomach was not.

He could feel it bloat and begin spilling over the top of his trousers. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"I'm off," replied Neville hurriedly, hoping everyone else was too distracted to question him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To the library," he lied.

"Well if you wait just a second I'll go with you. I need to finish that paper for Flitwick."

'Great idea, stupid!'

The voice mocked. 

"Actually..you know what. I can go to the library later. I think right now I'm going to go lay down…"

"Okay," she replied, watching him intently.

Neville excused himself.

"You'd think he hadn't eaten in weeks…" muttered Dean, the second Neville ran off. "The way he was just lunging for all of that food like an animal."

Neville ran all the way to the Gryffindor corridor.

"Password?" called the Fat Lady.

"Rumplemintz!"

The second the portrait swung open Neville dashed up the stairs and flung himself into the washroom. He locked the door and placed a silencing charm.

Everything came up instantly.

Deep down he knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. He wasn't doing it on purpose; in fact it wasn't even him doing it. 

It was his stomach. This was its way of informing him that it couldn't handle that much food but did Neville ever listen?

On a positive note, he wouldn't have to worry about gaining any weight due to his sloppy and uncontrollable appetite.

He coughed and sputtered as his undigested food made its way up his throat. Sometimes it would take more than one try. He would have to allow for the food to slink back down into his stomach and start over again but it was always worth it. 

His throat began to burn and it felt raw but he didn't stop. He wasn't even close to being finished.

After a few dry heaves he found that he had reached an untimely plateau; the remainder of food refused to rise but he wasn't about to give up. 

He knew if he didn't get the rest up he'd begin to panic. He brought a shaky hand up to his mouth and shoved two fingers as far down his throat as they could go.

It had been a long time since he even had to use his fingers. Most of the time all he had to do was kneel in front of the toilet and everything would come up on its own.

Neville felt a tickle in the back of his throat that caused him to choke.

He removed his fingers from his throat so he could catch his breath.

He stared at his fingers which were wet, shiny and dripping with saliva and particles of food. It was disgusting but at the same time it was mesmerizing.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. He got himself into position and prepared to go again.

He leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved. More of his dinner tumbled out of his mouth and plopped into the water, causing little droplets to shower his face.

He felt excited for a split second until he was reminded of how much he had actually just eaten in front of everyone. Along with the looks that his fellow Gryffindors were giving him. That is when the shame began to set in.

'They must all think I'm a pig.'

He thought to himself.

'You are a pig! You ate a three course meal in one sitting! Now just sit back and let it turn to fat. You are weak and that is all you will ever be.'

The voice growled at him.

He slid his fingers down his throat once more. He was going to get everything up even if it took him all night.

He heaved and heaved and heaved until he was blue in the face. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears was so loud that he thought he would go insane.

He heaved once more and when nothing came up he was finally satisfied. He stood up and wobbled over to the sink.

He avoided looking into the mirror because he knew exactly what he would see. Someone he didn't recognize.

He removed his glasses so he could rub the lenses off on his sweater and quickly glanced into the mirror. His hair was plastered to his forehead and dripping with sweat. His face was beet red and he had veins popping out everywhere, due to the strain he had put on himself.

His eyes were watery, puffy and bloodshot and his nose was running profusely.

He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his nose. Then he held his hands under the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

Neville brushed his teeth and decided that he was in need of a nice, long bath. He needed to relax, especially since he was so nervous about quidditch try-outs tomorrow. He figured he'd go down to the prefect's washroom on the fifth floor.

Neville had completely lost track of time because when he opened the other boys were all huddled on Ron's bed and were playing a game of exploding snap.

"Finally!" Huffed Ron, as he stood up. 

"I don't know what it is you do in there nor do I want to know…but honestly."

Ron slammed the door shut behind him.

Neville sat down on his bed, staring off dejectedly.

"Want to join us? We could use another player?" asked Harry.

"No thanks…"

"Are you okay?" Harry continued, observing his shy friend with worry.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Harry prodded. "You were in there an awfully long time…"

"Yeah. 'mfinethanks," mumbled Neville, wishing Harry would just drop it.

Nevillw hurried off to the prefect's washroom before anyone else could question him.

He wasted no time getting undressed and starting the bath. He turned the knobs and waited until the bubbles were practically overflowing from the tub.

He stuck one foot in to test the water and found that it was a bit warm but he didn't want to wait too long and have the water get too cold.

He slowly lowered himself in and could feel his tension begin to release. He removed his glasses, closed his eyes and sat back.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to be in here and that it was for prefects and quidditch captains only..but everyone who wasn't a prefect or quidditch captain had snuck in to have a bath at least once.

He didn't want to risk getting caught so he needed to make sure he didn't lose track of time as he was used to doing.

His thoughts turned to Ginny and the nice, long visits they had been sharing lately. Particularly the one up in the Astronomy tower about a week ago. She looked as beautiful as ever and she was right there in front of him but she wasn't his to have. She wasn't his to touch.

Neville supposed that he was lucky to have even gotten that amount of time with her. No matter how short it was. All that mattered was that she had stayed behind and talked to him willingly.

Not a day went by where Neville didn't think of Ginny at least once; whether it was about her fiery red hair, her soft brown eyes, her delicate round mouth. Her sprinkle of brown freckles, her laugh or even the smell of her perfume.

Neville knew that he would never have a chance with Ginny Weasley and he was finally starting to accept it. He would always just be the goofy friend who everyone could count on.

But who could he count on?

It still seemed unreal, what Francis had revealed to him. He felt bad about avoiding Francis but he needed time to think everything over. It wasn't everyday you were told you have been marked by someone evil and they are currently plotting on how to destroy you. 

Neville decided that he would pay Francis a visit tomorrow after his try-out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the highest, squeakiest wail he had ever heard in his life. He jolted and began looking around fretfully trying to find the source of the noise. 

He grabbed his glasses and put them back on his face.

"Who's there?" he called out.

The shrill giggle began again only this time it was closer.

"Hello?" he called out again.

He felt the tub begin to bubble over.

"What the-"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Out of nowhere something leapt out of the tub causing a major splash. The water began to swirl and slosh from side to side. Some of it splattered onto the floor. The bubbles were starting to disappear as well, which was bad for Neville.

"Hello?" Neville called again.

"Hello," answered a female voice.

"Who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I…but rather where am I?"

"Errr…" began Neville.

"My my my…the view is quiet nice from where I'm at!"

Neville began turning around looking toward the voice and when he couldn't see anyone he covered himself and was about to get out when she showed herself.

"No! Don't go, I was only having a little bit of fun…"

"Myrtle…isn't it?" asked Neville, eyeing the ghost awkwardly.

"Yes, you remembered!"

"Right…"

Moaning Myrtle began flying about giddily.

"I know of you," replied Neville.

"What do they say about me?"

"They as in?"

"They, them, the people who currently attend Hogwarts."

"Just that you are lonely."

"All I ever wanted was a true friend. Is that so much to ask?" Myrtle whined.

"No, 'course not," answered Neville truthfully.

"I've seen you in here before…"

"When?"

"A couple of times late last year, you came in here to throw up."

Neville's heart skipped a beat.

Had she really seen him?

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I knew a lot of girls who did that when I was still alive…"

Neville was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He didn't know whether it was the way she was looking at him or that she had seen him in here before, when he was throwing up. 

He considered that a very private event and he felt violated. All he knew was that he wanted to get the hell out of there fast.

"It's late and I should probably get back to the dorms before I get caught."

"But no one ever comes down here to these parts…" Myrtle purred.

"I don't want to take any chances."

"No one ever comes to visit stupid, old Myrtle. You're the first person I've come across in pretty close to a year and now you are going to leave me? Just like they all do!"

"I'm sorry…Myrtle, but I don't want to get in trouble. I'm not even supposed to be in here."

"Yes, that's what they all say. Mmhmmm…"

"It's true. If I lose any more points for Gryffindor then my house mates will murder me."

"If you're going to leave then leave."

"I'm not finished yet."

Neville lathered his hair and then rinsed.

"Okay, now uh turn around," he warned.

"Oh, don't mind me…" replied Myrtle.

"Well. I can't get out if you are watching me."

"Why not? It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before," she replied with a wicked grin.

"Right…well please just turn around."

"Fine. I'll close my eyes."

Myrtle was floating a few mere inches away from Neville and she put her hands in front of her eyes. Neville took this as an opportunity to jump out and put his bathrobe on but he wasn't quick enough.

Myrtle peeked through her hands and shrieked with delight at the sight displayed before her.

"Oh my!"

Neville quickly threw on his bathrobe and glared at her.

Myrtle let out another high pitched giggle and floated closer to Neville.

"You know- I've always wondered if Gryffindors had enough house pride and at least you do!"

"I really must be going…it's been nice talking to you."

"Don't leave! Please? I get so lonely and that old meanie Peeves always comes in here and makes fun of me. Just stay a few more minutes? It's nice to be in such good company."

"Alright but only for a few more minutes."

Neville sat on the top step leading up to the tub and pulled his bathrobe down making sure it covered everything.

"Are you still making yourself throw up?" Myrtle asked in a lively tone as if she were simply asking how the weather was outside.

Neville was thrown off by the question and could only sit there and stammer for a few moments before he finally spat the words out.

"E-e-excuse me?"

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders as she floated closer to him.

"Excuse me?" Neville pressed the question again. Only more firmly this time and through grit teeth.

"Toward the end of last year you were coming in here at least three times a day..maybe four, to make yourself throw up."

"No. I never…it was just-I have a very nervous stomach is all!"

"So then why did you have your fingers down your throat?"

"I-I should go now…"

"No. Please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't leave."

"No. Really I should be going; maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Neville quickly grabbed his things and ran out before Myrtle had a chance to try and persuade him into staying.

Neville reentered the common room and was rather surprised to see how many people were down there. Around this time the majority would retreat to their dormitories.

"Oy, Neville! Decide to have a bath in the prefect's washroom?" Seamus called out.

"Yeah."

Parvati looked up from her quiet conversation with Dean. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Neville, clad in only his bathrobe. 

It was disheveled and already falling off of his shoulders.

He ran up to change into his pajamas and came back downstairs to see if anything interesting was going on.

Ron and Lavender were snogging heavily on the couch. Harry and Seamus were playing a game of wizard's chess. Parvati and Dean had continued to talk quietly amongst themselves and Hermione and Ginny were nowhere to be found.

He wondered where they were.

Hermione entered a couple of minutes later.

"Neville, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

Ron and Lavender both popped up over the couch and were now snogging vertically rather than horizontally.

"I had a bath in the prefect's washroom."

"Can we talk in private?"

Ron tore himself away from Lavender and watched as Neville and Hermione exited the common room.

They stood out in the hall, making sure they were far out of ear reach from the Fat Lady as she liked to eavesdrop on passing conversations.

"I'm thinking that we should go ahead and come out with the truth and tell everyone that we're not really dating."

Neville ultimately agreed with her.

"Okay so how do we do that without looking like complete idiots?" he challenged.

Hermione bit her lip.

"It looks like we're just going to have to stage a break-up."

"Uhh what?"

"I'll come up with something and fill you in tomorrow. Don't you have your quidditch try-out tomorrow?"

"Yes," mumbled Neville, disappointed by the fact that he had been reminded.

"I'll come watch you and then we can stage the break-up to take place after that. Everyone will be in the common room afterward."

Neville wasn't going to argue.

"Well, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," she admitted.

Neville looked up.

"Are you feeling okay? I'm concerned because you're starting to fall a little behind in our lessons. I don't think you're eating enough…which is why I think you end up over-doing it later on in the day. To the point where you're miserable."

She continued.

"I know you must be really stressed out about a lot of things. But you need to make sure you're still taking care of yourself. I don't want you to get run down like I did in our third year. Remember? When McGonagall gave me that time turner."

"Oh..well I'm fine," he replied.

"Okay. If you ever want to talk I'll listen."

"Thanks Hermione."

They both retreated back into the common room.


	8. Incitement

"Today we are going to make things more interesting by having ourselves a wizard's duel involving what we have learned so far."

Francis eyed his class intensely.

"The winner of each duel will continue on to duel another winner until there is one declared champion. So go ahead and pair up and we'll get started."

Francis sat and waited patiently as the class partnered up.

"Do we have any volunteers who would like to go first?"

The class looked around at each other wondering who would be the first to go.

Surprisingly even Hermione's hand failed to fly up, for which Neville was very grateful.

"No one? Oh c'mon. If no one volunteers then I will be forced to choose the lucky pair."

Still no one offered to volunteer.

"Alright then..how about Mr. Vondoren and Ms. Miller?"

Hector Vondoren and Valerie Miller were both seventh year Hufflepuffs. 

Neville had seen them quite a bit in the halls together. He assumed they were dating but other than that had never spoken to either of them.

Hector was very large and intimidating while Valerie was very delicate and cute.

They both exchanged fervent smirks and went up to the front of the class.

"Alright, go ahead and take your positions," began Francis.

They moved away from each other and each took a side. They steadied their bodies and drew their wands.

"Now when I say you may begin."

Both duelers had their wands out, ready to fire as the class watched on. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Francis leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

While trying hard not to break eye contact; both students snuck timid glances at their professor, waiting for him to give his cue.

"Oh how silly of me! Begin!"

"CONFUNDUS!"

"EXPELIARMUS!"

They bellowed out their attacks simultaneously. Although Hector, who moved very quickly for being so large, dodged Valerie's confundus charm and easily caught her wand.

Neville's heart began to race. If all of the duels were this short then that gave him less time to mentally prepare for his own.

"Very well done. Mr. Vondoren please come stand over by my left and Ms. Miller you may return to your seat."

Valerie's entire face went red as she went to sit back down.

'I'll be lucky if I last longer than she did…'  
Neville thought to himself. 

'Are you kidding? You aren't even a worthy enough opponent! You shouldn't even be here right now squib!'

The voice snarled at him.

"Next?" called Francis eagerly.

Padma Patil and another seventh year Ravenclaw by the name of Ursela Redmont slowly raised their hands.

"Excellent! Ms. Patil and Ms. Redmont! Please take your places."

They made their way to the front of the class and got into position.

"Begin!"

"ENGORGIO!"

"STUPEFY!"

Padma dodged Ursela's attack and successfully hit Ursela's wand hand with the engorgio charm. Ursela watched in horror as her hand began to enlarge. 

It continued to swell up until it was three times its normal size.

"FLIPENDO!" Ursela countered back while Padma was momentarily distracted by her enlarged hand.

Padma was caught off guard and flew back, colliding with a bookshelf.

"REDUCIO!"

Ursela's hand shrank back to its normal size and she was quick to act before Padma could recover.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Ursela took her time walking over to Padma's lifeless form and delightfully plucked the wand out of her opponent's hand. She ended the duel with a curtsy.

"Nicely done Ms. Redmont. Please, if you would mind taking your place next to Mr. Vondoren. Relashio!"

Suddenly Padma, who appeared very cross, sprang up from her body bind and brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Padma. You may return to your seat. Next volunteers?"

Following after her sister, Parvati Patil along with Lavender Brown raised their hands.

"Ah, very good. Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown. Please find your places."

Parvati got up and took her place while Lavender lagged behind to receive a few encouraging last words from Ron.

At this Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh get on with it would ya!" someone called out.

Lavender gave Ron a quick kiss on the nose and finally took her place.

"BEGIN!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both of the girls' wands flew out of each other's hands and they ended up with the other's wand.

They exchanged puzzled glances before attempting to attack.

"STUPEFY!"

Lavender screamed and ducked out of the way just in time.

"AVIFORS!"

The ribbons in Parvati's hair transformed into two small birds which began to wildly flap their wings and get tangled in her hair.

Parvati dropped Lavender's wand and began swatting at the birds.

Lavender pointed Parvati's wand.

"ACCIO WAND!"

Lavender's wand flew up off the floor and back into her outstretched hand.

Francis stood up and began to clap.

"Very well done, both of you. Very clever form of attack Ms. Brown."

Francis countered Lavender's charm and the birds flapping around Parvati's head suddenly disappeared.

Lavender beamed and wasted no time throwing herself at Ron, nearly knocking him out of his seat.

"OH. WON-WON! I DID IT!"

Ron's face turned scarlet and while he kindly tried to push Lavender off of him Hermione sneered.

She shot him a look as if to say, 'Well, that's what you get…'

"Ms. Patil, you may return to your seat and Ms. Brown you may come up here and join the others."

Lavender planted a few more loud kisses all over Ron's face and took her place beside Ursela.

"And up next we have…?"

Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner raised their hands.

"Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Corner, please take your places. And go!"

Neville was rooting for Luna not only because she was his friend but because he still held a grudge against Michael Corner for stealing Ginny away from him at the Yule ball. 

He realized that sounded rather possessive of him; but that didn't change the fact that Michael Corner had ruined what could have possibly been the best night of Neville's life. 

Michael just had to butt in and sweep Ginny off her feet. That was supposed to have been Neville's night. His moment..but like many other occurrences in his life it ended up with him feeling like a complete and utter failure.

"AGUAMENTI"

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

Each attack hit Luna and Michael at the same time.

A long, jet of water expelled from Luna's wand, soaking Michael while Luna began dancing uncontrollably.

'C'mon Luna…'

Neville crossed his fingers under his desk.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Michael was knocked flat onto his back.

Luna countered the tarantallegra spell but before she could utter another one Michael acted first.

"OBSCURO!"

Out of nowhere a blindfold appeared around Luna's eyes.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Luna's wand flew effortlessly out of her hand and into Michael's.

Neville sunk into his seat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Splendid. Michael! Well done! And Ms. Lovegood, thank you very much."

"My pleasure," she replied dreamily as she took off the blindfold and happily skipped back to her seat. 

Leave it to Luna Lovegood to not falter in her mood after losing a duel.

"Excellent! You are all doing wonderfully! Now, who's next?"

Slowly more hands began to raise until everyone dueled. Except for Neville and Hermione and Harry and Ron.

"We're down to the final four," noted Francis. "Who's it going to be?"

Harry and Ron stepped up to the front and began to duel. They had been dueling for a good five minutes before Ron surprisingly defeated Harry by using a spell to temporarily bewitch him.

"Alright and now for the final two. Neville…Hermione are you ready?"

Neville's heart pounded and he began to feel faint.

They both nodded.

"Go!"

"RICTUS -"

"SILENCIO!"

Before Hermione could complete her words of attack she had been hit by Neville's silencing charm.

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

Neville then blasted Hermione with the curse that she had attempted to hit him with.

Hermione doubled over with silent laughter, her mouth opening and closing as if she was gasping for air. Also as if a pair of invisible hands were tickling her. She was wiggling about uncontrollably.

Struggling to stop herself, Hermione pointed her wand at Neville, suddenly able to speak.

"DISTRAHO!"

For a few short seconds Neville was distracted by hundreds of tiny dots that consumed his vision, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"VALIDUS VENTARMUS!"

The classroom door flew open and a large gust of wind burst inside causing the entire room to shake and everyone in it to hang on for dear life. 

Papers flew wildly all around and books began to fall off shelves.

A few of the girls screamed at the top of their lungs, unaware of what was happening.

The strong wind moved towards Hermione, who could only stand frozen in terror as it engulfed her. It began to spin and throw her around in a chaotic fashion.

Neville attempted to hit Hermione with another spell but missed.

It took Hermione a few moments to counter the wind spell but once she did she retaliated by hitting Neville with a lightning spell.

Neville was momentarily thrown off balance as an enormous bolt of lightning crashed and boomed right before him.

The vibration set off caused his entire body to tingle, as if a million tiny electric shocks were flowing through him.

Neville shook it off and bellowed out his next attack.

"ARCUS PONTUS!"

Hermione let out a shriek as her body involuntarily bent backwards into a very awkward and uncomfortable looking arch.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Neville barely dodged Hermione's desperate attack. 

He remembeeed back to their first year when she had used this curse on him. He was not going to allow her to do it again.

When she saw her attack failed she tried again but found it rather difficult to aim her wand while upside down.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"REPELLO!"

Two jets of light expelled from their wands at the exact same time; only as soon as the spells met, Hermione's spell ricocheted off of Neville's repelling spell and hit her instead.

Her body, which was still arched- immediately went rigid and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Neville ran over to Hermione and quickly muttered the counter spell and helped her up.

Hermione looked around rather disoriented.

The entire class remained silent and stared at them in awe.

"Hermione are you okay!? I'm so sorry…I don't know where that came from!"

"Neville!" she hissed. "You do realize this is a duel? You should have disarmed me!"

Knowing very well that she had lost, Hermione handed over her wand.

His housemates stood up and began to clap and whistle.

Their duel had been the longest and apparently the most entertaining.

Neville immediately felt his cheeks burn.

"Marvelous, Neville! I see you even pulled a few new spells out of your sleeve. Being sudden yet discreet and unpredictable is the best way to fully take down your opponent."

Francis clapped a hand loudly on Neville's back.

"Keep them guessing until the very end. Well played, Neville! And you as well Ms. Granger."

"All of the winners from the first duel will be chosen randomly to duel against each other. One by one until we are left with one dueling champion! First up Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Redmont. Go!"

The second round of dueling went by much faster than the first had. 

Neville easily disarmed Ursela within minutes after using Ginny's Bat Bogey hex on her. 

Then he went on to defeat Lavender, Hector and a few others and now it was time for him to face off against Michael Corner.

Neville's heart began to pound. Michael had won Ginny's heart at the Yule Ball even though she had been his date. He was not about to allow Michael to take anything else from him. 

Neville drew his wand and waited for Francis' cue.

"Begin!"

"TEMERARUS!"

"INFECUNDUS!"

Both boys had been hit at the same time with each other's curses. 

Michael broke out into a painful red rash that spread throughout his entire body while Neville literally got the wind knocked out of him with an invisible punch to the gut.

"STUPEFY!"

"REPELLO!"

Neville quickly repelled Michael's attack, and sent it back to him which he easily shielded.

"FLIPTERGUMUS!"

Neville was lifted off the ground and forced into what appeared to be a back flip only rather than landing back on his feet, he landed flat on his face.

"EXPEL -"

"SUSICIVUS ARTUS!"

Neville's attack hit Michael square in the chest. And before Michael could complete the charm that would have disarmed Neville..he immediately began to sprout extra arms and legs at an alarming rate.

He looked like some sort of human octopus.

Michael was clearly distracted and quite traumatized by what was happening to him. Neville didn't hesitate to make his move.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Neville reached out and caught Michael's wand.

Francis along with the entire class sat stunned as Michael continued to sprout extra limbs. 

Neville relieved Michael of the curse and turned around to face his uncle whose face was frozen in a state of astonishment.

The class erupted into an outrageous round of applause.

"WOW!" exclaimed Francis. "Truly spectacular that was- wasn't it? Very skillful!"

"Thank you, Michael. You may take your seat."

Michael scornfully snatched his wand back and returned to his seat. He gave Neville a hardened glare.

"And finally our last competitor. Mr. Weasley!"

Ron walked up to Neville and firmly took hold of his hand. He leaned in toward Neville's ear so no one else would hear him.

"That was bloody brilliant mate! But could you try and not completely obliterate me like you did the others?"

Neville grinned and gave his ginger friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"Alright men, brace yourselves and assume your positions."

Neville and Ron drew their wands.

"Go!"

"LAN-"

"CITO MOBILIARBUS!"

Both boys had been equally quick in firing their attacks, only this time Ron had been faster.

Neville's body lifted off the ground and began to levitate forward and back and around in circles or wherever else Ron directed his wand.

Neville was beginning to get very woozy.

"FURNUNCULUS!"

Ron dropped his wand and brought his hands up to his face as large, red boils began to appear.

The class moaned with disgust as some of the puss filled boils began to pop.

"REDIMIO MANUUM!"

Before Neville could react his hands flew behind his back and bound themselves together.

"LEVICORPUS!"

Neville felt himself lift and he was abruptly flipped upside down.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

And that was it. 

Ron had disarmed Neville. 

Ron had won.

"For now it looks as if Mr. Weasley is our reigning duel champion. Congratulations Mr. Weasley and to all of you who participated. You should all be very proud of yourselves! Outstanding effort on all of your parts! No homework…"

Everyone began to cheer loudly.

"But," Francis continued. "I do want you to keep practicing all of the spells administered in today's duels and maybe even discover some new ones on your own time," he eyed the class and continued.

"But be prepared! Because next lesson we are going to have another duel! Now off with you! See you next time!"

Everyone filed out of the room chatting about the duels that had just taken place. Neville decided to stay behind and explain to Francis what had been going through his mind over the past four days.

As soon as everyone else cleared out of the room Neville spoke.

"I'm uh sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Neville do you realize how exceptional you were during the dueling just now?" exclaimed Francis, hardly able to contain his excitement; also completely ignoring Neville's apology.

"Well I think it was just luck."

"No," began Francis in a low tone. "That my boy was not luck. That was a natural born skill that you've always had in you. Glad it finally decided to come out and show itself!"

Neville felt a blush creeping on.

"Honestly though. I think you're overreacting. So I won a few duels? Big deal."

"Neville you not only defeated your challengers but you ultimately showed them up! All of the spells and charms that the majority of your classmates used were relatively elementary! But you.." 

Neville waited. 

"You pulled out more advanced attacks. It was absolutely genius! If only your parents would have been able to witness this..oh they'd have been proud Neville."

"Er, thanks," replied Neville.

"You have a rare gift. I've seen it. The entire class has seen it. Now it's only a matter of time until you finally see it."

"Right, uh anyway I um..wanted to apologize for my flakiness lately. I've just been having a bit of trouble dealing with what you told me."

"Ah yes. It's alright lad. That was quite an earful so I don't blame you one bit. I imagine you still aren't even ready to speak with me."

This had been true. 

Neville had planned to squeeze out of the classroom with the rest of his classmates and come to Francis later. But he figured why wait?

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with this information. I-I don't know where to begin…I'm so lost."

"I know, Neville. I'm here to help you in any possible way that I can but you need to learn to trust me. I know I'm practically a complete stranger to you but I don't want it to stay that way."

Neville nodded in agreement.

""How would you like to have dinner with me tonight in my office? That way we'll have more time to talk and you can get off to bed at a more appropriate time?"

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon now boy, what do you say?"

"Alright," Neville reluctantly agreed. He was also quickly beginning to regret.

"Splendid. I shall see you in my office for dinner then."

Neville nodded and began to walk out.

"Oh and Neville? Good luck with the quidditch try-outs."

\----

"Won-won, it's your turn."

"What?"

Lavender frowned at her particularly clueless boyfriend.

"To answer the quiz question."

"Oh, right," he began.

Lavender, Ron Ginny and Dean had been huddled in the common room partaking in one of Lavender's stupid Teen Witch Weekly quizzes. 

This month's subject, coincidentally enough was on dating.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oy Neville!" called Ron, who had never been happier to see his shy dorm mate.

"Care for a game of wizard's chess?"

"No thanks, Ron."

"Oh Neville! Go find Hermione so you two can join us! We're all taking the 'what is your dating persona' quiz!" Lavender announced.

Ron's ears turned bright red and he appeared less than amused.

"Er, actually that's alright, declined Neville.

"No. No! I'll go get her. Just hang on!"

Lavender jumped up and lumbered up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Neville sat down next to Ron. They all sat in an awkward silence, avoiding eye contact until Lavender reappeared with a rather agitated looking Hermione.

"Alright!" squealed Lavender. "Are you two ready?" she asked motioning to Neville and Hermione.

Hermione sighed.

"Lavender this is completely insignificant. You interrupted my studying to bring me down here to engage in some silly magazine quiz?"

"It's not silly…" retorted Lavender, clearly quite offended. "It's a very useful tool in the guide of dating."

After everyone finished answering a series of brutally ridiculous and embarrassing questions Lavender announced the results.

"Dean you are the loverboy."

Ginny giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

Dean looked around at Ron and Neville and both shrugged in return.

"Ginny you are the wild rose."

Ginny grinned smugly and in agreement with her title.

"Neville you are in a dead heat for both the vapor trail and the mixed messenger. Hermione you are the maid of honor."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Now for you and me, Won-won! You are-" but before she could continue she began giggling madly.

"Go on! Get on with it! What am I?" Ron prodded impatiently.

"The manchild!" she finished.

At this Hermione snorted.

"Sounds about right," she mumbled.

"Hey! That's just not right!" Ron began. "Test me again!"

"And I," began Lavender ignoring Ron's protests. "Am a mix of the stiletto and the window shopper."

"Well, at least she scored Ron and herself right," Hermione whispered into Neville's ear.

"Alright so who's up for another quiz?"

"No, Lavender! No more!" begged Ron.

"Okay let's see…oh! This one's perfect Won-won! The how well do you know your significant other quiz!"

Everyone shared a collective groan which Lavender ignored.

Neville and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

How were they going to pull this one off?

"Alright. I'll begin by asking Neville a question about Hermione then move on to Dean and then Ron and then we'll switch it up and ask the girls! Ginny you can quiz Ron and me! Okay so Neville oh! This should be an easy one, what is Hermione's favorite color?"

"Err," Neville quickly looked to Hermione to see if she would give him any clues.

"Oh that's easy! Royal blue."

Everyone turned to look at Ron.

"What? Oh..oops."

Ron's entire face turned scarlet.

Lavender suddenly put the magazine down and stared hard at Ron.

"Won-won…" she began through grit teeth. "It's very rude to speak out of turn."

Hermione tried hard not to grin.

"Obviously that won't count so Neville I'll ask you another question. Alright, what do you think Hermione would say her most attractive quality is?"

"Err," Neville was absolutely stumped. "Her eyes?"

"Hermione is that right?"

Hermione sighed. "My brain."

"Your brain?" Questioned Ron. "How is that-"

Lavender raised her voice to drown out Ron's.

"Dean who is Ginny's favorite author?"

'Ebony Swift!'

Neville shouted in his head.

Neville knew this because Ginny had mentioned it once over dinner in his fifth year.

"I thought you were more a fan of these…magazines like Lavender has?"

Ginny frowned and pulled away from Dean.

"Ebony Swift," mumbled Ginny.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?! I've never seen you reading any books other than to study!"

"Okay Ginny."

Lavender passed Ginny the magazine.

"Ron," she began flatly. "What would Lavender say is her best non-physical attribute?"

"Easy her ability to read people."

"Yay! Won-won!"

Lavender jumped into Ron's lap and began showering him with kisses.

"More like her ability to nauseate people," Hermione hissed into Neville's ear.

"Okay Hermione," began Lavender taking the magazine from Ginny. "What does Neville find most attractive about the opposite sex?"

Hermione stopped to think a moment.  
"Eyes?"

"Neville?"

"Yeah."

Neville snuck a glance at Ginny and they momentarily locked eyes. He looked away.

"Ginny who is Dean's favorite sport figure?"

Ginny sighed.

"Omar Ulyse of the Bolivarian Bombers."

"Yes!" Dean pumped his fist in the air.

"Here Ginny." Lavender handed over the magazine.

"Lavender what is Ron's favorite candy?"

"Oh, that's easy! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor jellybeans!"

"Yep."

"Wow anyone could have figured that out," mumbled Hermione to no one in particular.

They continued to answer questions until they had finally reached the last one.

"Okay, last question Dean," began Lavender. "If Ginny could only do one thing for the rest of her life what would that be?"

Neville knew this because he heard her telling whoever would listen in her second year how she wanted to be a professional quidditch player one day.

"Uh…" Dean thought it over for a few moments too long.

"Time's up!" called Lavender. "Ginny?"

"I would want to play quidditch," she replied sadly. "Professionally."

"Alright now me and Ron!"

Ginny grabbed the magazine and tossed it to Hermione.

Hermione caught it with surprise and read the last question.

"First, Ronald…what is Lavender's favorite fashion accessory?"

"No idea."

"Won-won…" began Lavender with a frown. "You should know this…"

"Haven't the slightest clue."

"You aren't even going to try and guess?" she whined.

"Nope."

Lavender crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"My pink head band…which I happen to wear everyday and have on right now."

"Lavender, what does Ron cherish more, a nice hot home cooked meal or take out?"

"The first one," muttered Lavender.

"Yeah."

Lavender snatched the magazine from Hermione and began to tally up the scores.

"Dean and Ginny, you two scored the lowest followed by Neville and Hermione and Won-won and I scored highest!"

"How wonderful," muttered Ginny.

"Hermione's right, this was an absolute waste of time."

Ginny got up and exited the common room.

Hermione stood up and pulled Neville behind her.

"C'mon Neville. Let's go to the greenhouse before lunch."


	9. Adrenaline

"That's not all you're having is it Neville?" asked Ginny, surveying him from across the table and frowning at the small portion of food he collected for himself.

Usually it was Hermione getting on him about what he did or didn't eat but she was rather preoccupied squabbling with Ron at the moment.

Neville observed his plate. He had a garden salad and a bowl of soup.

"Er..I don't want to over-do it."

"Yeah but you've got to have energy for try-outs later."

"Trust me. I'll find some energy somewhere."

Ginny verbally signaled that she disagreed with him but said nothing.

"Oh Neville that can't be all you're eating?" Hermione echoed.

Hermione's motherly tone suddenly jumped into the conversation. She turned to him and immediately dismissed his idea of lunch. 

"You can't expect to try-out for quidditch and do well on an empty stomach? Here eat some of this."

Hermione grabbed some pork chops and began piling them on a plate along with some potatoes, a scoop of vegetables and a dinner roll.

"There," she replied setting the plate down in front of him and admiring her handy work.

"Now that's a meal," she declared.

Without thinking Neville pushed the plate aside.

"Thank you Hermione..but the last time I checked I was pretty sure I still had the capability to feed myself."

That had come out a lot more rudely than Neville had intended, because the surrounding Gryffindors gawked at him; surprised to hear such sharpness in his voice.

Hermione blushed and didn't say another word for the rest of lunch.

Neville soon enough came to regret what he had said but he couldn't help it. He was so tired of being judged and ridiculed over what he chose to put in his mouth. It wasn't right.

He wished everyone would just mind their own business and go back to ignoring him like they had in previous years.

No one had ever taken notice of what he ate or how long he took in the washroom before.

So why now? Why did it matter now?

Neville had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Dean and Ginny left.

No one was paying attention to him.  
He grabbed the plate Hermione had prepared for him and took a few small bites of it.

A few bites too much.

'Failure..'

The voice hummed in his ears.

Then it became too tempting. He pushed the plate away and returned his attention to his salad. He poked at it with his fork.

Neville exited the Great Hall

\---- 

"Ginny you are completely blowing this out of proportion! It was a stupid magazine quiz! So what I didn't know a couple of answers? Are you really going to let a quiz in a magazine define our relationship?"

"Dean! It's not that but just the fact that you don't even seem to care that you didn't know these things about me! It was so embarrassing!"

"I do care."

"Yeah well you sure aren't acting like it!"

"What do you want me to do then Ginny? Hmm? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness? Do you want me to keep taking the quiz over and over again until I ace it?"

"Well actually listening to me would be a start," she retorted coldly.

"I listen! I'm listening!"

"No Dean. I mean other than when we're arguing. If you truly listened to me you would have known every single one of those answers."

"Well Ginny. I'm sorry. Okay?"

When Ginny didn't accept his apology, Dean got angry.

"What do you want from me Ginny?! Every time we fight it's always something I did! You can never admit when you do something wrong and I never try and make you because I know it'll just start a fight! So why don't you try being the bigger person for once, Gin? Hmm? Just swallow your pride and for once admit you're wrong!"

"This is just it Dean! You are so self-centered that you even think all of our fights revolve around you! It's pathetic! It's not all about you Dean! This is about me and how I'm feeling! And you'd know exactly how I feel half the time if you actually listened once in awhile! Although I imagine it's kind of hard for you to listen when ninety-five percent of the thinking you do involves your jimmy!"

Dean's eyes flashed and his tone began to rise.

"Funny you say that considering we don't do much of anything anymore…"

"Oh! YOU!" Ginny stopped herself and pointed a finger in his face.

"All you seem to care about is sex! You're such a wanker!"

"Oh gee Ginny…no need to be modest," he replied sarcastically.

"PISS OFF!"

"Ginny look..we need to get this all out now before try-outs because I refuse to cause a scene, alright? So go ahead and scream, insult me some more, do your worst."

Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration.

They both froze as the Fat Lady granted someone entrance.

It was Neville.

Ginny walked away from Dean and began to advance toward Neville.

"Excited about try-outs Neville? I'd get-"

"Sorry Ginny..can't talk now!"

Neville vanished up the stairs to the boys dorms before she could finish.

Dean and Ginny exchanged puzzled glances.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" questioned Ginny, more to herself than Dean.

Dean sighed.

"I'll go check on him," he offered.

Dean made his way up and sure enough the door to the washroom was wide open and inside was Neville.

Dean lightly tapped on the door.

Neville jumped and stood up straight.

He gave Dean a nervous smile and adjusted his crooked glasses.

"You okay?" asked Dean.

"Yeah I'm just really nervous about try-outs."

"Are you sure?"

Neville forced a cheeky smile and nodded.

Dean stood in the open doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, observing his clumsy dorm mate for a few minutes.

Something was off about Neville lately but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Neville's nerves started to go jumpy and he wondered why Dean hadn't left.

"Do you have to come in?" asked Neville.

"Oh no…sorry I'll just uh leave then."

Dean turned around and closed the door behind him.

"Is he alright?" asked Ginny.

"Uh yeah…" replied Dean hesitantly.

Ginny stared at Dean knowing that there was more.

"Well what was he doing?" she prodded.

When Dean didn't answer Ginny continued.

"He wasn't being sick again was he?"

"No..I mean…he was over the toilet but he hadn't been sick yet."

"What is this like the third time you've found him being sick in the past week?"

"Yeah but you know how Neville is. He's a nervous wreck half the time over nothing, he always has been. He just needs to learn how to relax and get a handle on his nerves."

Dean continued.

"He's probably just jittery about try-outs coming up in a few hours. He always has had a rather weak stomach toward any sort of new challenge he faces. You know?"

Ginny nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

\----

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

He mumbled to himself.

Neville couldn't believe he had left the washroom door wide open again for anyone to just walk up on him. 

He slapped a hand against his forehead, locked the door and uttered a silencing charm.

What little lunch he had eaten came up easily enough and it had only taken two or three gentle heaves to get it all up.

Neville flushed the toilet, wiped his nose and brushed his teeth.

He hated the feeling of his shirt fabric sticking to his skin so he peeled off his uniform and jumped in the shower to freshen up.

When he got out he began to observe himself in the mirror.

His eyes traveled down his entire body. While he had come a long way from where he used to be, he was still an unsightly mess. He could hardly stand to look.

If anyone else were to look at him right now they'd see a normal looking boy who stood six feet three inches high and weighed one hundred and sixty pounds.

They would see that he was very thin but not sickly. They would be reminded of how he had always been chubbier in his younger years. They would assume the baby weight had redistributed as he grew in height.

But they would also take note of the fact that he was not far from being sickly. They would take a closer look at his defined collarbone and how sharp it was becoming. Along with the sight of a few more visible ribs, outlined against the taut skin along with proudly jutting hip bones.

What Neville saw was entirely different. He saw multiple chins, rolls of fat and love handles. There wasn't one part of his body that he even saw as just good enough.

He began pinching all of the fat that he believed clung to his body.

'Look on the brightside. At least it doesn't look like you've gained any extra weight.'

Neville reasoned to himself.

'Are you kidding?! You've gained at least ten pounds since you got here fatty! So repulsive. I can't even imagine what girl would want to wake up next to THIS every morning!'

The voice reminded him cruelly.

Neville turned away from the mirror and put his trousers back on. He was pleased to discover that they were slightly looser on him than they had been earlier.

It seemed crazy but after every purge he felt thinner. He knew better though, he knew that in reality it hadn't actually done anything to improve his waist size but still..he loved the feeling.

There was another soft knock on the door.

Figuring it was just Dean checking up on him again he opened the door.

But it wasn't Dean. It was Ginny.

The warmth growing in Neville's face continued to spread down further.

'Oh god…what are you doing! Shut the door you idiot! You don't want her to see you like this! You look hideous!'

The voice shouted. 

Neville was frozen. He could only stand with his hand on the doorknob and watch in horror as Ginny's wide eyes traveled up and down his shirtless torso.

She was taking in all of the stomach-turning, flabby mess that made up his body.

Ginny opened her mouth but found she was unable to speak. She only continued to ogle the sight of a shirtless Neville.

'See look at her! You've traumatized the poor girl! She's in shock at how fat you are!'

The voice exclaimed.

Neville slammed the door in Ginny's face and began to panic.

'Oh god..now that she's seen me like this…she'll never speak to me again! I mean-the look on her face…she was disgusted!'

Neville thought to himself.

In reality Ginny hadn't been disgusted at all. In shock yes..but not because Neville was fat but rather he was…fit! 

Who would have thought that under the robes and layers of clothes that Neville was hiding a body! Nobody would have known because Neville always wore the most unflattering clothes. Sweaters that were too big for him and loose fitting pants that did nothing for his bum.

Ginny felt like an idiot standing there.. gawking while nearly salivating all over him. She wondered if he would ever be able to look her in the eye again after this.

"Neville?" She called knocking lightly on the door. "Sorry if I uh startled you but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Dean's left to go set up for try-outs so I'm the only one here right now…"

"S-sorry Ginny I'll be right out."

"I'll be downstairs."

Neville poked his head out to make sure Ginny left and quickly sprinted out. He grabbed a clean sweater and threw it on.  


He sprinted downstairs, making sure to leave as much space between he and Ginny as possible.

For the first few minutes neither looked at the other.

"Dean told me about how brilliant you were in Defense Against the Darks Arts today when you all dueled. He told me you were second best to Ron. Which to be honest surprises me…Ron's never been that great at dueling."

"I just got lucky."

"That's not how Dean described it. He said that you cursed Michael Corner into growing multiple limbs all at once."

Neville felt a spike in his normally non-existent annoyance meter at the mention of Michael Corner..not even that but just the fact that it was Ginny saying his name.

"Where did you learn that curse Neville?"

"I've been using it in the greenhouse for ages now. I use it on damaged plants and plants that have become uprooted. It's really very useful…I didn't know it'd be useful in a duel as well. I just took a shot."

Ginny smiled and Neville's heart fluttered.

"See Neville..if you come to try-outs with that same amount of confidence you had when you dueled earlier then I just know you'll make the team!"

"I uh wouldn't have necessarily called it confidence…"

"Then what would you call it?" she challenged.

"Er…"

"See," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"So what quidditch positions are available?"

"Well we're looking for a new keeper; I mean that's our most important position to fill at the moment. Then we just need one more chaser and one more beater."

"Right."

"Well from what Dean got watching you duel he said you have fast reflexes. That would definitely be an excellent attribute for chasing…"

Ron entered the common room and sat across from them. He fell back against the chair and sighed dramatically.

"Yes Ron?" began Ginny.

"Women…are a very confusing breed."

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"And men aren't?"

"They just mess with your head! And the sickest part about this is they enjoy doing it!" exclaimed Ron.

At this Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Why yes. We are rather skilled in our craft to make all you miserable at any cost."

Ron groaned and placed his hands over his face.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier Ron but you were really great during the duels. You beat me fair and square."

"Yes, surprisingly so…" added Ginny, stroking her chin. "Now who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Ron glared at Ginny and turned to Neville.

"Thanks mate. I just got this strange rush of adrenaline right before we began dueling. You weren't so bad yourself- bloody brilliant in fact. So where did you learn all of those curses?"

"Most of them I'd been using in the greenhouse for years while working with certain types of plants."

"Really?" replied Ron.

"Yeah..so it's not really that interesting."

"Not interesting? Mate, if you've cursed someone to where they're sprouting extra limbs at like two per second that's very interesting!"

"I suppose I ought to go make sure Dean's doing alright setting up for try-outs. I'll see you later Ron and you, Neville. I'll see in a few."

As soon as Ginny left Neville's nerves began to start up again, as try-outs were looming closer and closer.

"I'll tell you this being on the quidditch team was the best experience," began Ron. "If it weren't for all of this other stuff going on…" he stopped himself realizing that he along with Hermione had made an unspoken agreement to Harry.

"I'd still be on the team." He finished quickly.

"Yeah," replied Neville dully.

"So," began Ron quietly. "How is Hermione? I haven't talked to her in what seems like ages…other than you know, in arguments."

"She's fine…you know Ron, you should just talk to her. She misses talking to you and I think she'd really appreciate it. Talk to her tonight."

Ron looked at Neville, surprised at how generous he was being.

"Really? She misses me? Did she say that?"

Neville nodded.

This had been somewhat of an innocent fabrication. Hermione hadn't actually vocalized in so many words that she missed Ron; but the fact that she always managed to find a way to bring him into almost any topic of conversation. Even if it was in a negative light, was her way of expressing that she missed him. Even if she wouldn't openly admit it. Neville knew she did.

"Are you sure…approaching her is a good idea? I mean, it doesn't seem to me like she wants much to do with me anymore…"

"Ron that's not true. Just talk to her."

"What do I say?"

Neville scoffed.

"She's one of your best friends…just talk to her like you normally would."

"Right, brilliant! Well, I don't want to get sappy or anything…"

"Just be honest, tell her how you feel about her."

Suddenly Ron's eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline.

"I mean…like you know, about how much you cherish her friendship," Neville quickly countered.

"Oh right, yeah."

"I'm going to rest before try-outs. See you later."

"Good luck and thanks Neville."

\----

"Welcome to quidditch try-outs everyone. I'm going to assign each of you a position and then we'll switch it up to where everyone gets a turn to play each open position. Two of you will have to sit out for this first round until we can swap you in for two more players. Any questions?"

Dean surveyed everyone and began fussing with the whistle around his neck.

"I assume everyone here knows the rules to the game and how to play?"

No one said anything.

"Good well I'm going to make sure the team you will practice against is ready. I'll be right back."

There were a total of five players trying out and he soon realized he was the oldest among them. Out of the four others he only recognized three of them.

Gertrude Crougar was a fourth year he had tutored in Herbology last year. She smiled at him, giving a small wave.

He smiled back at her.

Then there was Gabe Valentine, a sixth year who he sometimes saw hanging out with Ginny. 

And finally was Pablo Knott, a fifth year who had entered his plant in the same competition Neville had over the summer. He ended up placing sixth. 

The other boy Neville did not recognize was a sixth year at most.

"Neville." Ginny began coming over to him. "I told you to show up early remember? You would have had time to practice…"

"I know. I'm sorry. Ginny. I overslept. I doubt even a half hour would benefit me. Just watch..I'm going to blow this just like I've been telling you."

Ginny slugged him in the arm.

"There are five of you here and only three available positions. You will be judged in four different areas of athleticism which I like to call the four s's. Stability, speed, strategy and sportsmanship. Whether or not you make the team will be based on combined score totals from each category. An individual evaluation and finally deliberation from myself as team captain and the other players that make up this team. Any questions?"

When no one spoke up Dean continued.

"Before we begin try-outs I would like to introduce to you the current members of our team. I'm Dean Thomas and I am an outside chaser. This is Parvati Patil, she is our other outside chaser. Ginny Weasley is our seeker. And last but not least is Henry Timm who is our open side beater."

They all smiled at the recruitees smugly, showing off the fact that they already had guaranteed spots on the team.

"The Hufflepuff's were kind enough to offer to play against us so we'll be practicing as if this were a real match. Now we're looking for a keeper, a center chaser and a blind side beater. I think we're ready to play. To start off I want Neville as our center chaser. Gabe as our blind side beater and Gertrude as our keeper. Pablo and Leon, you guys just sit tight. We'll get you in too."

Dean released the balls. 

They all mounted their brooms and flew up into their positions.

Neville's stomach dropped. He felt very ill. His grasp on his broom was slipping due to his sweaty palms. It had been a long time since Neville had ridden a broom, at least not since his fifth year.

The Hufflepuff team soon followed on their brooms.

Neville was going to need a miracle.

"Neville! Wait!"

Neville turned around to see Hermione accompanied by Harry, running down the field to him.

"We wanted to come and cheer you on," she replied, out of breath. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck mate," began Harry. "Although I don't think you'll be needing it considering what you pulled out of your sleeve earlier today during the duels."

Neville blushed.

"Thanks…"

"Just remain calm. Take a deep breath and remember it's just a game, okay? You'll do great!" replied Hermione encouragingly.

She pulled him into a lung crushing hug.

Gertrude and Gabe had already flown into their positions and Neville knew they were waiting on him so he mounted his broom and prayed for a smooth take off.

Surprisingly that is what he got. He flew up into the center position between Dean and Parvati. He tried to calm his nerves by taking deep breaths as Hermione suggested.

"Oy! Harry?" Dean called down. "Would you do the honors?"

"Sure thing!" Harry called back up.

Dean sent the quaffle straight to Harry and he tossed it right back up.

'This is it…the point of no return. Just keep your eye on the ball, don't get hit by a bludger and remember that Ginny's watching! So try not to make too big of an arse out of yourself!'

Neville told himself.

One of the Hufflepuff beaters immediately took action and drove a bludger straight towards Dean, who had been caught off guard. Dean took the hit and missed the quaffle which had been right within his reach. Parvati grabbed the quaffle and flew towards the first hoop only to have narrowly escaped the second bludger.

Dean was being blocked and attempting to get open.

Neville quickly flew over to one of the hoops and raised his hands up.

"Parvati!"

She tossed the quaffle and it flew to him very slowly, afraid that the other team would intercept it he flew away from the hoop, grabbed the quaffle and sped back. He not only heard the sound of a bludger zooming past his head, but felt the rush of air sweep past him.

He could hear Ginny screaming, cheering him on as he whizzed by one of the hoops and threw the quaffle straight in without complication.

"YES NEVILLE!"

Ginny flew over to him beaming.

"See what I told you!" she squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"That was brilliant mate!" began Dean. "You're a lot faster than I expected you to be!"

Neville enjoyed the small victory until Dean had said that.

'Wonderful, another reference to how fat you are. But can you blame him? Your fat arse can barely fit on this broomstick as it is. All of this extra fat you've got on adds extra weight to the broom. I bet if you lost another ten pounds you could move faster than anyone else on the team!'

The voice said matter of factly. 

"Er thanks…" replied Neville.

"I meant…seeing as how you've never really been all that confident in your flying skills. Didn't mean to make you think otherwise.."

"I know."

They continued a few more rounds with Neville as center chaser. Dean scored twenty points. Parvati scored ten points and Neville had scored them an additional thirty points, making their total score seventy to Hufflepuff's sixty.

"Now Neville I want you to play as our blind side beater now. Gertrude our center chaser and Gabe our keeper."

After Harry threw the quaffle one of the Hufflepuff chasers grabbed it and flew towards the hoops. Neville quickly summoned a bludger and knocked it as hard as he could toward the chaser, hitting the back of their broom and knocking them off balance.

"Nice hit, Neville!" Dean called.

Gertrude flew by and collected the quaffle which had fallen out of the Hufflepuff's grip and headed toward the hoops only to be hit by the other bludger.

Dean relieved Gertrude and effortlessly threw the quaffle into one of the hoops.

One of the Hufflepuff chasers flew down and ended up right in front of the Gryffindor goal post.

"I'm open!"

The other chaser who had the quaffle tossed it to the open chaser who easily tossed it through one of the hoops.

They could hear Gabe cursing to himself.

"It's alright! You'll block it next time." Dean assured him.

After this round Hufflepuff had pulled ahead and was now leading by thirty points.

Dean decided it was time to bring Pablo and Leon in so Neville and Gertrude volunteered to sit out.

As soon as Neville's feet touched the ground, Hermione nearly knocked him off his broom before he even had time to get off.

"Neville! You are doing fantastic!"

"You really are mate," added Harry. "In fact. I think we're looking at our newest quidditch superstar," he joked, slapping Neville on the back.

"I have to admit. I am having fun."

"See…" Hermione began, hooking her arm through his and leading him away from the field. 

"This is what happens when you start to let go of the idea that you're going to fail at everything you do. I think you're finally starting to gain a little bit of confidence in yourself! If you keep this attitude and put it towards other aspects of your life, just think of the ultimate gains you will win for yourself!"

"Ron and Seamus told me to tell you that although they aren't here, they're rooting for you," added Harry.

Neville looked at his raven haired friend and was invited to a rude awakening by the red, lightning bolt scar emblazoned on his forehead.

Neville began thinking again about how close he had been to being where Harry is right now. Voldemort had two infant boys to choose from and had one split second change in his decision. 

Neville could have been the boy who lived and then he would be the one to bare the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He would be the one orphaned and left to relatives.

He had the urge to grab Harry and tell him everything about his own fate and how similar it truly was to Harry's. 

He wanted to assure Harry that he wasn't alone and in return listen to how Harry himself has coped with having such a tremendous burden placed upon his shoulders. 

He also wanted Harry to bring him reassurance that he wasn't alone either, because after seventeen years of feeling alone Neville was ready to open up and face the truth. He was ready to let someone else inside his world. 

"Neville? Are you alright?"

Hermione watched him warily.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

But Neville wasn't fine.

He found himself desperately wishing that someone would see through his lies and try to get to the bottom of what was wrong with him. At the same time the thought of that terrified him. Neville had many secrets that he chose not to share with the world and many of them happened to be secrets he planned to take to his grave.

Neville removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses on the bottom of his sweater.

"I appreciate you both coming down here. It means a lot," he told them.

"Of course Neville. We're your friends," replied Hermione.

Neville looked at Harry who was staring right back at him.

Harry very discretely pointed his wand to Gertrude and her broom flew off.

"Oh no!" she shouted, running after her broom.

Hermione saw what had happened and took off after Gertrude.

"Neville I need to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"Can't talk about it here…just look for me whenever you have a moment to spare."

Hermione rejoined them merely seconds later.

"That was strange…" she observed.

"Neville and Gertrude you're in!" called Dean suddenly.

They both mounted their brooms and flew back up into the game.

Neville was serving as the team keeper. As soon as the quaffle flew up into play a Hufflepuff chaser was already making his way to Neville who began to panic.

How was he going to successfully guard all three hoops?

Neville began flying back and forth in front of all three hoops as the chaser advanced on him. He threw the quaffle toward the center hoop. Neville moved quickly and caught the quaffle before it had a chance to go in.

"YES!" came Ginny's voice.

"Great save!" followed Dean's voice.

As this round continued Neville blocked six attempted goals and only allowed two to go in. 

He was very satisfied with the performance he gave during the try-out.

"Good game, all!" declared Dean, as he shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and told everyone to meet back down on the quidditch pitch.

"I'll call each of you up for your individual evaluations and then we will deliberate and then after that we'll come to a decision."

Neville hung back until his name was called.

"Neville for stability you scored seven out of nine. For speed eight out of nine. For strategy an eight and a half out of nine and finally for sportsmanship a nine out of nine."

Some of your visible strengths were speed along with quick reaction timing and being a fair team player. Is there anything you'd like to say to us before we begin deliberating?"

"Er, no…t-thank you."

"Regardless of whether or not you make the team. We just want you to know that you were great," began Hermione. "And that you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thanks."

Neville was beginning to grow light-headed. He fought the cloudiness that was beginning to conquer his mind and tried to focus on what Hermione and Harry were saying to him.

Neville went over all of his best played moments in his head and hoped that they had been good enough.

Neville was again overtaken with dizziness and forced to grab onto his broom for support so he wouldn't topple over.

"Neville what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just…exhausted," he replied. "That was quite a work out."

Hermione bit her lip and immediately saw through him.

"No. You're weak because you didn't eat. I told you Neville…"

"No. I did eat…a little bit," he argued.

"Well it wasn't enough, mate," added Harry. "Believe me, if you end up making the team you're going to need to eat all the time."

This was not what Neville had wanted to hear.

"Sit down," replied Hermione, grabbing hold of him and helping him down.

"Thanks. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine," he snapped.

"Alright. We've reached a decision." Dean called.

Neville stood up too quickly and as a result everything went white. He felt as if everything was spinning, even when his eyes were closed.

"This was a very difficult decision as all of you gave great performances. If we had more positions available we would welcome all of you to join. So without further wait the newest members of the Gryffindor quidditch team are…"

But Neville never got to hear those names because everything went black.


	10. New Precedences

Neville opened his eyes to everyone looming over him. Hermione had been gently patting his face in an attempt to rouse him.

"Welcome back…" began Dean. "Gave us a little scare there mate."

Neville sat up and brought a hand up to his head.

"I almost forgot…" continued Dean with a huge grin beginning to grow on his face. "Welcome to the team!"

"Oh…" Neville began.

"I told you you'd make the team Neville!" exclaimed Ginny, wrapping him into a hug.

"We're going to let you choose the position you want since overall you did the best and played equally well in all of the positions," said Dean.

This was a lot for Neville to process.

Dean stuck his hand out for Neville to grab and pulled him up.

"We'll give you time to think about it if you need to," Dean continued. "Anyway congratulations again and we'll see you in the common room. C'mon, Gin."

Neville was still a little wobbly and had to hunch over to steady himself.

"C'mon- let's head back," replied Hermione, rubbing his back.

"I-I…I'm on the quidditch team…" mumbled Neville in disbelief.

"Believe it mate!" said Harry. "Congrats."

The three of them began to walk back.

Neville stumbled and near lost his balance. 

After not saying much Hermione decided to add her two cents.

"I think you need to go pay a visit to Madame Pomfrey."

"No. I'm fine now. I just overexerted myself," he answered.

"Neville…" she firmly insisted.

They reached the Gryffindor common room and were met with cheers and whistles and a chanting of Neville's name. 

Ron even got everyone to sing 'For he's a jolly good fellow,' but quickly stopped when he saw how embarrassed Neville was.

"Congratulations!" Seamus greeted him, slapping him across the back. He then led him to the center of the room where everyone was gathered in a large circle.

Hermione followed and suffocated Neville in an overwhelming hug and a kiss on the lips.

Ron nearly had an aneurysm at the sight of this. 

"How does it feel to be our house's newest quidditch team member?" asked Seamus.

"Uh…good?"

"You bet our arses it does!"

Everyone in the room had come up to him and congratulated him and gave him a pat on the back and he couldn't believe this was happening.

It didn't seem real. He had never been the center of attention in his life and he wasn't sure whether or not he liked it.

It was overwhelming.

Even girls who had never before given him the time of day were coming up to him and talking to him. He was never important enough before. 

Hermione grabbed Neville and pulled him to a secluded area.

"Listen," she hissed. "Forget what I said about breaking up."

Before Neville could protest Ron came over and glanced at her sheepishly.

"Hermione? Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh," began Hermione rather surprised.  
"Ronald. Hi."

"So?" began Ron again. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Ron led Hermione the other end of the room.

"Listen Hermione. I just want to let you know that I…"

"Yes Ron?"

"I…I've been an insensitive jerk and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Ron…" she replied quietly.

"So uh..the truth is…" he began. "I've missed you. I mean talking to you that is."

Hermione smiled.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I Hermione? You're my best friend but for once I have to tell you that you were wrong…"

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"When this first started," Ron explained. "When you said I didn't need you.." Ron hesitated for a moment and then finished. "You were wrong. I do need you."

"Oh Ron!"

Hermione threw herself at him and nearly knocked him down.

"I've missed you too! I absolutely hate it when we fight!"

From across the room Lavender saw what was happening and the glass she held in her hand shattered. She marched over to them, grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar and dragged him away.

"So.." began Neville walking over to a bewildered Hermione. "You two make up?"

"Yes," she replied, watching as Lavender screamed every obscenity in the book at Ron and then proceeded to run out of the common room in tears.

After about an hour things started to die down and people began to retreat to their dorms.

The only ones left now were Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus and Parvati.

"Harry can I uh..talk to you?" Neville asked, figuring this was as good a time as any.

"Sure."

They made their way up to the dorms and sat down on Harry's bed.

"So what's up Harry? What'd you need to talk to me about?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Remember when we went to the department of mysteries? Remember the prophecy that everyone was trying to get their hands on? Well…"

"Oh," began Neville. "Yeah. I already know about that."

"I know this must be a lot to deal with right now and believe me I would have told you about it sooner but Dumbledore made me swear not to."

"Wait. How long have you known about this?"

"Since fourth year…" Harry admitted, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Francis told me everything and I kind of freaked out over it. I couldn't talk to him for a few days."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd been told," began Harry. "I mean, you deserved to know and if nobody had told you by now then I was going to tell you myself."

"Francis told me that Dumbledore wanted him to come back and join the Order and give us some special training…"

"I'm ready," started Harry darkly. "I'm ready to face Voldemort and do whatever it takes to defeat him once and for all."

Neville nodded and began to wonder if he'd ever be as brave as Harry.

While everyone else rounded off to go eat dinner Neville remembered that he told Francis he would go visit with him.

He made his way there and knocked on Francis' door.

"Come in!"

"Ah. Hello Neville, have a seat."

Neville sat.

"Where is your dinner?" asked Francis, looking up after taking a bite of his own.

"Oh. I uh..wasn't very hungry."

"Nonsense! A growing boy your size? Go get yourself something to eat and bring it back here. Go on."

'A growing boy your size? Even he thinks you're fat!'

The voice scoffed. 

"Umm okay."

Neville entered the Great Hall, grabbed a plate and began eyeing the food. 

He wanted something light but enough to make it look like he would be full when he was finished.

"Neville? What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I told Francis I'd go eat with him."

"Oh," she replied.

He grabbed a piece of buttered bread and ripped it in half and then he grabbed a small chicken leg and a salad.

Neville headed back to his uncle's office.  
He sat and immediately began to pick the crispy brown skin off the chicken leg.

He frowned with disgust. 

"So tell me Neville, how were quidditch try-outs?"

"Good," he replied softly. "I made the team."

"That's excellent, Neville! What great news!"

"Yeah..I uh, was really surprised."

"Anything you put your mind to you can accomplish," replied Francis.

Neville nodded and stared at his plate.

'So much for grabbing something light! This is all so fattening!'

He scolded himself. 

There was a small pool of grease under the chicken leg that dribbled down and touched the bread.

Neville had to refrain from gagging out loud.

"What position will you be playing?"

"I haven't decided yet…I'm thinking I want to be center chaser though."

His uncle was watching him closely with curious, flashing eyes.

"Dumbledore wants me to begin meeting with you and Harry at the beginning of next week. We've already let too much time go to waste and we need to get started with your training immediately."

"Training? What sort of training?"

"That's for another day, Neville. Right now I want to talk about you."

"Oh."

"Have you had a chance to think anymore about how you feel about all of this? I'm here for you to talk to if you wish."

"I talked to Harry…"

"And?"

"I feel a little better. We both know now what's in store and I feel better knowing that I'm not alone in this. I mean, he's got it much worse and everything but still…"

"Anytime you feel overwhelmed about anything you can come to me, alright?"

"Sure thing," replied Neville.

"Right so how are classes going?"

"Oh fine I suppose except for potions. Professor Snape hates me…"

"He does now does he?"

"Always has- he's hated me since I first started. He hates Harry too. I've never done anything to him…he just hates me and manages to humiliate me in some way everyday."

"I think I may need to have a chat with Severus and kindly inform him that there is no need to bring issues of the past into his classroom."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were all in school Severus was a bit of an outcast. He didn't have any friends and he was tortured and humiliated every single day; which is most likely why he is so eager to humiliate you and so many of his other students."

Francis thought back to those school days. So very long ago.

"The only people in the entire school who gave him the time of day were your mother and Harry's mother, Lily and myself. Everyone knew that Severus was in love with Lily; and he grew resentful toward her when he discovered she did not return his feelings. The hurt and the hatred grew even more when Lily began to date Harry's father, James."

"So, is that why he hates Harry?"

"I would presume so. Severus was never one who took much lightly."

"So then why does he hate me?"

"I can not be entirely certain. Your father knew he was a Death Eater though..Severus thought that he initially told Lily. To ruin his friendship with her."

"Professor Snape's a Death Eater?"

"Was," Francis corrected. "Years later Professor Dumbledore offered Severus a trade. He would teach at Hogwarts and keep an eye on Harry. In return Dumbledore gave Severus his word that he would be kept safe from the other Death Eaters who were out for him after he fled. He now works as a spy for the Order."

"Wow," began Neville.

"So while he may be an insufferable pain in the arse he is very crafty. He is a very powerful wizard and we're lucky to have him fighting for our side."

"What? But Professor Snape can't possibly be- I mean, once a Death Eater always a Death Eater right? It just doesn't make sense…"

"Albus Dumbledore is no fool, boy. If he sees fit of Severus Snape then I trust in that. Like I said he may be unpleasant, wretched and cruel but he would never harm anyone…" 

Francis paused and then quickly retracted what he had just said. 

"Well, seeing as he's done plenty of harm to you let's just say he'd never physically harm anyone. This is exactly why he couldn't handle being a Death Eater. The tasks demanded of him were too evil…even for his tastes."

"Even with that being said I'll never like or trust him… ever," stated Neville firmly.

A few moments of silence followed and Francis let out a heavy sigh.

"Food not very appetizing?" he asked, taking notice that Neville hadn't touched any of it.

Neville looked at his abandoned plate.

"Oh…"

He grabbed the chicken leg and scarfed it all down in a matter of seconds and then shoved the bread into his mouth.

"Mmmm," muttered Neville, grimacing through his mouthful of food. "That was good."

His uncle raised his eyebrows and smiled kindly at him.

Neville swallowed the food and looked around the room anxiously.

"Would you excuse me?" asked Neville suddenly. "I uh…need to use the restroom."

"Of course."

Neville quickly made his way to the nearest washroom.

He locked the door, placed a silencing charm and ran to the toilet.

He could not believe he ate that disgusting chicken and buttered bread.

He could almost feel his arteries clogging just by looking at the food so he didn't even want to imagine what was happening after actually eating it.

As soon as every last bit of food came up he felt relieved.

He knew he wouldn't have long otherwise his uncle would wonder what took him so long.

He splashed water on his face and rinsed his mouth out. He made his way back to Francis' office and sat down. He was hoping that his uncle wouldn't question his red, puffy face and bloodshot eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as soon as Neville sat down.

"Yeah…ran there and then back."

"Would you like more chocolate? I've got tons more sweets I'm trying to get rid of."

Neville frowned.

He had just gotten rid of his dinner and now Francis was offering him sweets.

What exactly did he take Neville as?

"Um, no thank you. I'm stuffed."

Francis shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"So," he began unable to hide a sly grin. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

Neville blushed.

"No…well-not exactly."

"Ah well that's alright. I wasn't really all that interested in girls when I was your age either."

"In fact," he continued. "I don't believe I even went on a single date until I was damn near twenty-one."

When Neville fell silent Francis continued.

"I'm sorry Neville. I'm rambling."

"It's okay."

"I bet your Gran will be proud once you tell her about making the quidditch team."

"I doubt it. She thinks I need to be focusing more on my studies."

"If it makes you feel any better she was the same way with Frank and I when we were growing up. As I'm sure her parents were with her."

Francis reached under his desk and pulled out a tin full of kettle corn and began munching on it.

"Would you like some?" he offered.

Was he kidding? Couldn't he see how fat Neville was? And that he had absolutely no business eating at all.

Neville was beginning to wonder if he needed to start wearing a 'do not feed' sign around his neck from now on.

"N-no thanks. I'm trying to cut back on all of that junk…more so now that I'm on the quidditch team. Gran was right- I feel so much better now that I'm being more watchful about my weight."

"Oh," began Francis. "Can't argue with that now can we?"

More silence followed.

"Neville, I've got something I think you might be interested in…"

Francis grabbed a box behind him and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a small, black leather bound book and handed it to Neville.

"It was your father's. He wrote in it all throughout our years here and it may give you a little insight into the kind of person he was."

Neville opened it up. The pages were brittle and stained with age but the writing was still in near perfect condition.

As if it had only been written in yesterday.

He began flipping through the pages.

"I grabbed it for safe keeping before I left home. Frank had forgotten it at our parent's house and I knew mum would have a heart attack after reading some of things he'd written about in there so..."

"He just assumed he misplaced it. He never knew I took it."

"T-thank you," replied Neville.

"I'm sure I'll come up with many other things you can have. Actually, we're going to have to continue this later, Neville. It completely slipped my mind but I'm having my first meeting with the Order in a half hour."

"That's fine. See you later."

"Good night. Oh and remember Neville, please don't hesitate to come and talk to me no matter what about. You know anything- school, friends, girls or if there is ever anything troubling you."

Neville nodded.

"Thanks."

\----

As soon as Neville entered the Gryffindor common room he was met with the sound of someone crying.

Neville followed the sound. Lavender was lying on the couch, her face buried in a cushion.

"Lavender, are you alright?"

She looked up at Neville and shook her head furiously.

"No! I am not! Do I look alright to you?"

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone then."

"No- wait."

Lavender sighed and sat up, clutching the cushion tightly to her chest.

Neville sat next to her.

"It's Won-wo- I mean Ron…we had a fight and I'm afraid we're going to break up."

"Oh why?"

She sniffled and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"I love him but I don't think he loves me…"

Neville suddenly felt overwhelming sympathy for Lavender. He knew exactly how she felt and it was a horrible way to feel.

"I think he's in love with Hermione. I mean. I'm not stupid…I know how to read between the lines."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No…because I know if I do then that'll be it. Everything will be over."

"But if you don't talk to him you aren't being fair to yourself, because if he does have feelings for someone else then you need to move on. Sometimes you just need to focus on you."

Neville paused. 

"You have plenty of time to find love. If you continue to spend your time and energy on someone who doesn't feel the same then that's just more time wasted."

Lavender was listening to him intently.

"Relationships aren't meant to be one-sided. It's important to give back as much, if not more than you receive."

"You think our relationship is one-sided?" she asked sadly.

"Well no…I don't know. I'm just saying you need to talk to him because if his heart is set on someone else, then eventually you can find someone else who can make you just as happy. If not happier."

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that Ron loves Hermione? I mean, you two are dating aren't you?"

"Everyone seems to have that general idea…but no. It doesn't bother me. If they love each other then that's that. You can't stop true love from happening."

Lavender stood up and began walking towards the girls' dorms.

"Thank you for listening," she replied softly before retreating up the stairs.

Neville pondered. Everyone saw Lavender as this ditsy, empty headed blonde with zero personality. Vain and void to everything and everyone around her.

She had feelings and emotions. She seemed truly heartbroken over Ron.

Neville set his dad's journal on the mantle and made his way out to the Astronomy tower. 

His mind was racing and he needed a good place to think.

As soon as he reached the top he saw that someone else had the same idea as him. He turned and began to tiptoe back down until the voice called out to him.

"Wait! Neville, you don't have to leave."

It was Ginny.

"Hi Ginny…just figured you'd want to be left alone."

"I could always use some good company."

He stood next to her and they both stared out at the school grounds.

"So..Mr. quidditch superstar," Ginny teased, glancing up at him. "You're about to find out what it's like to be famous. Well- maybe not famous but popular."

Neville scoffed.

"Uh yeah right."

"So," began Ginny. "What do I get now that I've won our bet?"

Neville's eyebrows rose.

"Our bet?"

Ginny's grin grew wide.

"I was right! I won the bet! You made the team."

Ginny playfully slugged him on the arm.

"You lost. So that means you have to own up."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Since I won…the only thing you have to do is stop saying bad things about yourself."

"That's it? Well I'm sure I can manage that…for about a day. What about thinking bad things? Do I still get that pleasure?"

Ginny frowned and then rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! You're my friend but I won't hesitate to throw a bat-bogey hex on you if that's what it'll take to get you to stop putting yourself down all the time…and don't think I won't!"

The sodalitas ring on Ginny's finger began to heat up.

She felt a pang of guilt as she continued to ignore it. She and Dean had been fighting almost non stop lately and she was tired of it

She shoved her hands in her pockets to keep Neville from seeing. 

"I hope Hermione's prepared," Ginny started. "Because I promise you you're going to have girls screaming your name and following you around all the time.." She's going to have to beat them off of you with her books."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," replied Ginny in a matter of fact tone.

"And what do I get if you're wrong?"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" he teased.

"Yeah. Well. I can because-"

"Because why?" He coaxed.

"Because I could beat you up if I wanted. I have six brothers at home."

Neville couldn't help but smile, her arrogance was so cute.

Ginny smiled back. 

She hadn't noticed before that he had dimples. It was something easy to miss considering he rarely smiled.

She thought he was so handsome when he gave a genuine smile; rather than the lopsided grins and nervous smirks he usually wore.

"You should smile more," she told him. "It does wonders for you."

"Yeah? What are you going to tell me next that I should be a supermodel?"

Ginny giggled.

"Yeah maybe! Let's see your catwalk."

"Ginny..I can barely walk down the corridors without falling over my own feet. I don't think a career in modeling would welcome such clumsiness."

'Or ugliness." He thought. 

"Well you never know," she began. "After all, you were also so sure you'd muck up at try-outs."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but I'm pretty sure there isn't a modeling contract in my future."

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

Neville pulled out his pocket watch.

"Almost nine," he replied.

Ginny's ring began to warm up again and the glowing brought Neville's attention to it. It glowed so bright it showed through her pocket.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you…"

"No. Neville, it's fine."

"That's a sodalitas ring right?"

"Yeah. Dean got it for my birthday."

"It's nice," he replied.

"Thanks."

"Well Neville. I think I am going to head back inside. Are you coming?"

"No. I'm going to stay out here for a little bit longer. It was nice talking to you, Ginny."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
